Demon Eyes Incorporated
by Bullet in the Brainpan- Squish
Summary: Hinata Hyuuga has been disowned and blacklisted from almost everywhere. But now she gets a job at her cousin Neji's company. Will she be able to survive, or will she go down in flames? Being re-written
1. A job, please

**BB: Hiya peoples! This is my first AU, or Alternate Unvierse, fic, so be nice. I hope you like it. If I can finish it, and get all posted, I may do some sequals!**

**Viven:You're jumping ahead of yourself.**

**BB: Shut up. This fic is a NaruHina fic, mostly.**

**Illiana: mostly?**

**BB: Yeah, I added a bit of my favorite pairings too!**

**Shayshaymura: Am i in it, and do I get Gaara?**

**BB: Yes, Shay, you're in it, and you will get Gaara.**

**Shay: WHOOOHOOOO!! (Glomps BB) I love you, BB!!**

**BB: (Looking uncomfortable) Get off of me, Shay.**

**Alleanye: Look, while BB tries to calm down Shay, will you just read the stupid story? By the way, BB owns nothing, so shove that in your pipe and smoke it.**

**BB: ALLEANYE!!**

* * *

Hinata Hyuuga sighed, looking up at the large building in front of her. She wanted this job, needed this job. Someone important depended on her too much for her not to get this job.

For once in her life, she was glad her uncle had paid for her to go to college.

She sighed, pushing the thoughts from her mind, and walked into the doors. She had been asking for a job for a month now, and this was her last chance for something more then a waitress job. All she had to do was nail the interview, and she could easily be a secretary. Right now, she would clean toilets, she was so desperate.

She walked up to the receptionists, and smiled. They nodded, and of course questioned her about an appointment. Hinata nodded, and got the directions. She was happily and nervously making her way to the elevators when she stopped.

She glanced down at the paper with the directions, and felt panic swell up in her. She had to go up to the top floor offices. She had heard that that was where the owners of the companies were. Everyone knew about the four partners of the company. They were all amazing.

One was the adopted son of Tsunade, the chairman of Drunk Slug Industries, which outsold Louis Bear Company without trying. The second was the last living son of the Uchiha family, which once ran the largest entertainment company ever. The third was the youngest son of the Sabuku family. His older sister and older brother owned and ran Sabuku Corporations, this company's biggest rival. And the fourth was rumored to be Hyuuga, directly related to Hiashi Hyuuga, Hinata's own father. And Hinata did not want an interview with any of them.

She sighed, thinking. If she backed out now, she would have to beg to get a job as a waitress. She was blacklisted from most major corporations. This was her last hope for a decent paying job.

She steeled herself for rejection, and climbed onto the elevator. A tall blonde man smiled at her, and she nervously smiled back. She reached to press the button for the 25th floor, but paused. It was already pushed. She gulped, and settled to the back of the elevator.

The blonde man glanced back at her, but she didn't notice him. She was praying to anyone that would listen that she would get this job. Demon Eyes Incorporated was her last and only hope.

* * *

**BB: Really short start sorry.**

**Alleanye: For you underage peoples, Louis Bear company is the company that makes Budweiser.**

**BB: Thank you Alle.**

**Shayshaymura: Please reveiw, and come back later too! BB has a major plot twist in store, that like only one person knows about.**

**BB: Shay, shut up, or I'll kill Gaara off, before you kiss him.**

**Shayshaymura: SHUTTING UP!! REVIEW BEFORE SHE DOES SOMEHTING HORRIBLE TO GAARA!! PLEASE!!**

**Alleanye: Thanks BB, now I'm deaf in one ear**


	2. the job interview

**BB: Okie dokie peoples. This is the second chapter! And the dreaded job interview.**

**Shayshaymura: Yes, Gaara is an a-hole in this chapter, but he has a good reason!**

**Alleanye: Shay, shut up**

**Shayshaymura: ok, but let me do the disclaimer. BB OWNS NOTHING!! Or else I would be in teh anime, and the show would never be the same.**

**BB: SHAY SHUT UP!!**

* * *

Hinata watched as the numbers flickered by. She was now on the 23rd floor, and she was only two away from a possible job. A soft sigh left her, before she remembered that she wasn't alone in the elevator. Her eyes slid to the one other person, and he was watching her. He wasn't outright smiling, but Hinata could see the humor in his sky blue eyes.

"I hate the elevator, too." He said, and she could hear the amusement in his voice. Hinata felt herself blush. She looked down, mentally cursing her shyness. Even without her father's 'help', most people wouldn't hire her because she could barely speak to new people without stuttering.

"Are you hoping for an job?" Hinata looked up at his words, her eyes wide. He blinked in surprise, and she looked back down. She hated the fact that her eyes were the rare lavender color that marked her as a Hyuuga. If she could do away with, she would.

Hinata nodded jerkily, hoping that he wouldn't ask a question that she would have to answer. She didn't know who this person was, but it was obvious they were going to the same floor.

The elevator came to a stop, and as the door slid open, Hinata fought not to give a sigh of relief. She glanced back at the blonde man.

Hinata gave herself a moment to observe the man, as she followed him out of the elevator. He was tall, a few inches over six feet. He had bright blonde hair, which looked like it had never seen a comb. He was also dressed in a pair of well-worn blue jeans, and a orange and black shirt. Hinata knew that if he had ever shown up at Hyuuga Company, he would be kicked out quickly. But it was obvious that things were different here at Demon Eyes.

She spared a glance as he walked to an office nearby. She shook her head quickly, and walked to the new receptionist, who was also staring after the blonde man. Hinata coughed slightly, gaining the small woman's attention, and smiled.

The woman behind the counter looked like a throwback from the sixties. Her hair had been teased upwards, and she looked like a walking hairspray advertisement. Hinata's mind slid back to the musical she had watched a few months ago, and fought to keep from giggling.

"What do you want?" The woman's voice was harsh, and Hinata felt some of her Hyuuga pride come to the for-front. But she fought it down, and handed the woman the slip of paper that said she had a job interview. The woman read it, and made a noise of scorn. "Follow me." She snapped, and rose.

Hinata followed her silently, her resume in hand. Even though she didn't like the hairsprayed updo, she was amazed that it didn't wobble when the woman walked. No doubt the receptionist used some very powerful hairspray.

They walked past the office the blonde man had walked in, and Hinata could hear some man inside yell something that didn't sound polite. She spared a glance at the door, but didn't stop to listen further.

Passing three other office doors, the receptionist opened a door, and stuck her head in. Hinata could hear something about a job interview, and heard someone say the word 'Hyuuga' with such a disdainful voice, that Hinata couldn't help but flinch.

The receptionist backed up and smiled viciously at Hinata. She then ushered her in the office, and Hinata walked in, feeling like she was walking to her doom. She felt the door shut behind her, and resisted the urge to cower.

Hinata raised her eyes to look at the other person in the room. A man sat behind the desk, watching her. Hinata allowed herself to observe him, before she took one step closer.

He was handsome, dangerously handsome. She couldn't tell how tall he was, as he was sitting down, but she had a feeling that he was taller then her. He had dark red hair, that laid tousled around his head. His eyes were an amazing aqua blue, but they did not look kind, as they were narrowed into slits. He had a tattoo on his forehead, had a black t-shirt on, and looked so deadly that Hinata felt the need to run. But she needed this job so badly, so she forced herself forward.

She dipped into a small bow, straightened, and smiled nervously. The man didn't do anything, but tilted his head. Hinata felt her smile waver, and fear well up in her throat.

_Hina-chan, you've got a temper, and you've got pride. Stop being so dang shy, and use that power! _Her friend's Shayshaymura's words floated through her head, and Hinata felt her back straighten a bit. She walked forward and place her resume on the man's desk.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga." She said, forcing herself not to stutter. The man watched her, not even glancing down at the papers she had handed him. "and I wish to get a job here at Demon Eyes Incorporated."

"Interesting." the man muttered. He nodded at a chair behind her. "sit." He ordered, and Hinata sat. She had an idea about who this man was, but it couldn't be possible. Why would a partner of Demon Eyes do job interviews?

"So, you are Hinata Hyuuga?" The man asked. Hinata nodded. "The disgraced Hinata? The disowned daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga?" Hinata gulped, but nodded again.

Not many people knew why she had been disowned, as her father had wanted to stay a secret. If not for her Uncle Hizashi (sp?), Hinata would have been on the streets, or worse. But the rumors of why she had been thrown out of her home were almost worse then the real story. Hinata wondered what this man knew.

"Are you nervous, or just naturally silent?" He asked, and Hinata was so shocked she answered without thinking.

"Nervous, though I don't see what that has to do with anything." Hinata eyes widened as she realized what she had said. She fought the urge to throw up, and kept sitting there, her eyes glued to the resume on the desk.

She winced when she saw the man press a button on his phone out of the corner of her eye. No doubt he was calling security or someone else. She waited for the inevitable, and looked up shocked at what he said.

"Dumbass, the person you were interested is in my office." he had issued the insult as though it was a name, and Hinata felt the fear that she had made a huge mistake coming here well up in her throat again.

Hinata spent an entire minute in an agonizing silence, fear making her want to move, but determination keeping her glued to her seat. She winced when she heard the door open.

"Sabuku, I was busy." A cold voice said from the door. "Now who are you talking about?"

Hinata rose from her seat, and turned, keeping her eyes low. She bowed quickly, terrified to look up.

"Who are you?" The cold voice asked, and Hinata slowly lifted her eyes to the new man's. Her jaw dropped, and she began to stutter immediately.

"N-n-n-Neji-nii-s-s-san?"

The man at the door was indeed her cousin, and he was openly staring at her. She watched the surprise pass through his familiar lavender colored eyes, and then watched them narrow. Hinata wanted to run away, but was amazed when she realized Neji was glaring at the other man.

"Sabuku, why the hell didn't you tell me she was here earlier?" Neji snapped.

"Hyuuga, why was I supposed to? She isn't family is she?" Hinata turned to see a smirk dancing on the man's face, as he leaned back, propping his long legs on his desk. So this was Gaara Sabuku, the youngest son of the Sabuku family. Hinata had heard that he was a cold bastard, but she didn't think he was cruel.

"Gaara, if I didn't hate dealing with your sister, you would be in trouble." Neji muttered, his voice sounding resigned. "Hinata, what do you want?"

Hinata blinked, and glanced at her cousin. It was Neji's father who had put her through college, and it seemed that the same mindframe had passed down to Neji. But Hinata didn't want to mooch off her cousin, like she had her uncle.

"A job." She replied, and now it was Neji's turn to blink. She figured she had surprised him, since the last time Neji had seen her, she had been begging for some money. She heard Gaara's feet hit the ground hard, and realized that she had surprised him too.

"A job." Neji repeated.

"Yes, anything really. I have my business degree, as you well know, so I can be a secretary. But I also have a minor in literature, and Demon Eyes Incorporated has a publishing department as well. I can easily work there as well." Hinata was internally shocked at herself, by her little speech.

"You and Naruto both need a secretary." Gaara said from behind Hinata. She fought the urge to turn so she had both men in her line of sight. She didn't like someone being behind her.

"You're right." Neji looked his cousin up and down, and seemed to nod. "Alright. Hinata, you can be my secretary. You can start Monday, at 7 understood?" Hinata nodded quickly, joy filling her. "Then go." Neji said, and Hinata didn't need to be told twice.

As she walked to the elevator, she spared a glance at the recpetionist. Hinata was seriously tempted to stop and ask where Neji's office was, but refrained from doing so. But she couldn't stop smiling, all the way down the elevator to the lobby.

* * *

**Viven: Go to love Hairspray.**

**Shayshaymura: It was a good movie wasn't it?**

**Alleanye: Do we have any ice cream? I'm hungry.**

**BB: THEN MAKE A SANDWICH!! MY ICE CREAM!!**

**Shayshaymura: Trust me, Alle, stay away from the ice cream.**

**Alleanye: Okay okay. BB, when are you going to reveal the big secret?**

**BB: Next chapter, promise.**

**Illiana: Please review. (turns to teh others) I don't know you people.**


	3. WHAT!

**BB: I want to thank MissNaye for catching the facts that I was spelling Gaara's last name wrong. My fault.**

**Alleanye: As we all knew.**

**BB: Shut up. Now this is the chapter where the big secret is revealed. The one about why Hinata was disowned. I hope you enjoy it.**

**Illiana: As always, BB does not own Viz media, or any of it's affliates. If she did, well, let's just say that would be extremely bad.**

**BB: ILLI!**

**Illiana: just telling the truth. Now on with the story.**

* * *

Naruto Uzumaki had been surprised at the girl in the elevator. She was beautiful, with long blue black hair, with lavender eyes, a trait he had only seen in Hyuugas. This girl was so obviously a Hyuuga, even though she seemed painfully shy. Naruto felt a compulsion to talk to her, but refrained from doing so. He didn't want to scare the girl off.

So he had quietly gotten off of the elevator, and walked to his best friend's office. He had slipped in, ignoring the insane receptionist, Rebecca. Rebecca was constantly throwing herself at him, and it annoyed him to no end.

"What's going on?" Sasuke asked. He was looking at his friend, slight worry in his black eyes. Naruto and Sasuke, along with their other partners Neji and Gaara, were all like brothers. They could all tell what the other was thinking. It didn't help that they were all so alike as well.

"Nothing much. Just saw an extremely pretty girl on the elevator." Naruto sighed, and plopped down in the chair across from Sasuke's desk. "The only problem is that she is a Hyuuga."

Sasuke let out an extremely nasty expletive, and Naruto grinned. He loved making people cuss. Sasuke glared at him. "Naruto you know better. Hyuugas are bad news,"

"With the exception of Neji." Naruto threw in.

Sasuke nodded. "With the exception of Neji, but Neji is male. We're talking about people you'd go out with." Sasuke gave him the evil eye. "Unless."

Naruto gagged, and Sasuke chuckled. "I know I shouldn't get involved with Hyuugas, but this girl was hot." Naruto said, shrugging. "And shy."

Sasuke hit his forehead with the heel of his hand. "Dobe, how can someone be shy and hot at the same time?"

"Easy." Naruto shrugged. "A personal preference I guess. I can't stand girls who throw themselves at me. I like a girl who doesn't really care."

"But," Sasuke prompted.

"But, I'm not tempted to talk to her, unless I'm sure she isn't a spy. I know better then that."

"Good. The only reason we don't have to worry about the Subaku's doing that is because Gaara is on good terms with his siblings. Neji isn't on good terms with his uncle."

"I know, I know." Naruto sighed. " Geez, Teme, stop lecturing me."

The door to Sasuke's office swung open, and Neji and Gaara walked in. "What is he lecturing you about?" Neji asked.

"He met a girl in the elevator. Only problem was that she was Hyuuga." Sasuke said.

"Ah, must be Neji's new secretary." Gaara said, a rare grin on his face. Sasuke and Naruto stared at him, and then turned to Neji.

"NEJI! You can't hire a Hyuuga! She could be a spy for your Uncle!" Sasuke yelled. Naruto just sat there, waiting for the reason. Neji had made it known he did not need a secretary messing up his files. Something had to be special about this girl for Neji to have hired her.

"She won't tell Hiashi anything. Not after he publicly humiliated her, disowned her, and blacklisted her from every major corporation in the world." Neji said. "She's my cousin on top of that. My father took pity on her, and I figured she needed help now."

Sasuke blinked. "It's the Hinata Hyuuga?" he asked, shocked.

"Don't say that to her face." Neji warned. "I don't know what she might do. She could burst into tears or hit you. I don't know her that well."

"I think it's more possible that she'll slap you. I brought it up, and the next question I asked, she practically snapped at me." Gaara pointed out, leaning up against the wall.

Naruto had stayed quiet the entire time, just listening. So the girl was Neji's cousin, was shy, disowned, and had a temper. Naruto was liking this girl more and more with every thing he learned.

"Neji, you got any clue why she was disowned?" Sasuke asked. Naruto's ear practically perked up. Unfortunately, the ever observant Neji had seen this.

"Yes, I do. Naruto, why are you so interested?" Neji asked, slightly glaring at the blonde. Naruto sighed.

"Because she's cute." Naruto said, leaning back in the chair, and looking up at the ceiling.

"What?" Neji asked slowly. Neji never lost his temper, but was always cool and collected.

Naruto grinned. "She's cute. She's quiet. And it's obvious that she's strong, considering what her father did to her. I like her."

"Don't even think about it, Naruto." Neji warned in a soft voice. "She's off-limits. It's not like you would want her anyway, after you realize why she was disowned."

Naruto straightened, curious, "What'd she do?" He asked.

"She got pregnant at sixteen."

* * *

**Shayshaymura: Bet you didn't expect that!**

**Alleanye: I thought it was kind of obvious. But, it was a good plot twist.**

**BB: Thanks, I think.**

**Viven: Everyone review, please. Next chapter, we have the boys reactions.**

**Shayshaymura: YEAH REACTIONS!!**

**Everyone: STOP YELLING!!**


	4. Reaction time

**BB: MUAHAHAHAHAHA!!**

**Alleanye: Do we even want to know?**

**Shayshaymura: I think it has something to do with her reviews for the last chapter.**

**Viven: Considering she got one reveiw that said, and I quote, "Hell to the no!"**

**Illiana: and another that simply said, "Wth"**

**Alleanye:Yep, that's got to be it.**

**BB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! cough**

**Alleanye: Illi, can you do the disclaimer? I think it's time I go find the straight jacket.**

**Illiana: BB does not own Naruto, or any of it's characters. That belongs to Kishimoto-san.**

**BB: MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!**

* * *

The words hung in the air. Naruto just blinked. Gaara straightened from his lounging position against the wall. Sasuke just froze, a strange look coming across his face.

"Why would I not like her now?" Naruto asked, tilting his head to look at Neji. Neji just blinked.

"She got pregnant. She ruined her name at sixteen." Neji said, at though that explained everything.

"And why would I care?" Naruto queried. He leaned back in his chair, grinning at the ceiling. "She had the baby, right?"

"Yes, she had a daughter. She named her Lena. Why?" Neji asked, watching the blonde.

"Then I don't hate her. I don't care if she got pregnant. I would care if she hadn't had the baby. Did she keep her, or put her up for adoption?"

"Why do you need to know that?" Neji sounded exasperated. Naruto's grin widened.

"Because just needing to know possible landmines." Naruto said. "If she gave the girl up for adoption, then I won't talk to her about that. But if she kept the baby, then that would be a good topic to talk to her about."

"wow, he's actually thinking." Sasuke said in mock shock. Naruto casually flipped his best friend off.

"Neji, you might as well answer him. I think he's serious." Gaara said, his voice actually sounding shocked.

"Thanks Gaara." Naruto said, sounding sarcastic.

"You would actually go out with my cousin after you know about her daughter?" Neji asked, sounding surprised.

"Yes." Naruto answered. He didn't hesitate, and he didn't sound unsure. Neji felt shock, and an old respect well up inside of him. He had come to respect the kid within a day of meeting him, even thought Naruto had been loud and annoying. But even with all of that, Naruto was intelligent, just good at hiding it.

"Then I'll tell you. Hinata kept the girl, raising her even though she was going to college to get a major in business, and a minor in English literature. All she had asked my father for was him to pay for the school. And she didn't even ask for an expensive school at that." Neji shook his head a little.

Naruto glanced at him. "Thought she was a spoiled brat, didn't you?" he asked in a soft tone.

"Yes, I did." Neji admitted. He was fine admitting things here. Gaara would never open his mouth to condemn him. Sasuke was like a brother that he never had, and Naruto was the brother he never wanted. "I realize now, that Hiashi was an idiot."

"Well, we all knew that." Gaara said from his place. "But, we don't know her ability yet. Let's wait before we see if she's worth her food."

The other three sent him a look. Naruto turned to Sasuke. "You know." He said. "Subaku's are weird."

"You're right about that." Sauske agreed, and both of them ignored the fact that they were being told they were number one.(1) Neji just smirked.

He was secretly happy that he had chosen this family.

* * *

**Alleanye: BB is still cackling maically, so she's currentlt locked in the basement.**

**Viven: I think that chapter went smoothly, don't you think?**

**Shayshaymura: It did. I do like the fact that Sauske got flipped off.**

**Alleanye: Oh, to clear up one part. there's a 1 in parenthesis after it. Anyways, that meant that Gaara was flipping them both off.**

**Shayshaymura: It's a thing in BB's family. that's what they call it.**

**Illiana: (walking in) Okay, i just finished putting the food in the basement. We might be able to let her out tomorrow.**

**SHayshaymura: I guess that depends on teh reviews for this story, huh?**

**Viven: OKay People! If we get more then five reviews for this chapter, We'll let BB out of the basement. Considering none of us know how to post a chapter on this website, the next update depends on you!**

**Alleanye: SHe's right. No updates, untill at least five more reviews. We'll even post their names in the Author Notes, so you cna give them a big round of applause.**

**Illiana: Not to put a stick in the spokes, so to speak, but isn't that blackmail?**

**Shayshaymura: Nope, Extortion! And ransom!**


	5. How well did she know him?

**BB: OH THANK GOD, I'M OUT!! To all of those who paid my ransom, thanks. by the way, I was held for RANSOM!!**

**Anyways, It's just me tonight. -snicker- I locked Alleanye and Viven in the basement. -snicker- It's not so bad down there, if only the surrond sound stero system would stop playing 'It's a small world' on infinate loop. So I'm a little nutso tonight. blame Alle. Shay and Illiana are watching the fourth season of DragonBallZ on DvD, so they won't be helping either.**

**So now I'm going to personally thank the poeple who reviewed, and answer their reveiws.**

**To MissNaye: I know it's lame and immature. It was thought up by Alleanye! Anyways, thank you for thinking my stories are interesting, and I know some of my chapters are short, but i just can't stretch them any.**

**To Kinky-Nami-Lass: Yeah, it's a little strange, but as you said it's interesting.**

**To ?? (): Nobody expects Naruto to be smart. And next time you review my story, please sign it. You know who you are. (I hope)**

**To Danimals21: Thank you. I am glad you enjoy it.**

**To Dr. Cancer: Yep, I have all the makings of a great story!! I mean, what good story wouldn't have Co's acting 16?**

**To fumoko (): I'm glad you liked the fact I spilled Hinata's secret. It's is kind of refreashing not to have to do a bunch of guesswork when reading it. And Neji gets along pretty well with Hinata, Tenten and Lee in the anime, so I figure he just needs time to get used to people. Like a cold kind of shyness. And I plan to have almost all the pairing that are listed on my profile, but it will revovle more around Hinata and Naruto. And I agree with you about reading fanfictions and it being relaxing.**

**BB: Oh, and and Shayshaymura has a special answer to one reviewer. Shay?**

**Shayshaymura: Yep I do! ExplodingNoteNinja, I've got one thing to say. -voice drops to menacing level- Touch my Gaara, and I will hunt you down. -voice goes back to perky level- Anyho! Kiba will make an apperance, Akamaru too! It won't be a big part, but an important part!**

**BB: And on the note, let the story begin.**

* * *

Hinata pulled into the driveway of the small house she shared with her friends. She climbed out of her beat up old Dodge Charger. She had bought the muscle car for four hundred dollars at a junk yard. Luckily, her friend Shayshaymura was a mechanic, so she hadn't had to put out too much money to keep the car working. Soon though, she was going to have to break down and get a paint job for it.

She walked up to the door of the house, and put her key in the lock. The front door was almost always unlocked, unless there was no one inside. And even then, they had Shay's dog, Shu, for protection.

It wasn't locked, so Hinata opened the door, and patted the large brown dog lumbering towards her. Shu was big, brown, and with a bottlebrush like tail. Hinata wasn't sure what exactly kind of breed Shu was, but she just felt better that the crabby dog was watching out for her.

"MOM!" Hinata turned at the yell, and saw her eleven year old daughter sitting at the dining room table, a huge smile plastered on her face. "Did you get the job?" She asked, running to give her mother a hug.

"Yes, I did!" Hinata said, grinning at her daughter's enthusiasm. Lena was a sweet girl, trying her best to keep her mom smiling. It had been hard for a few years, considering Hinata couldn't find a job, but Lena had gotten through it with a smiling outlook on life.

"ALRIGHT!" Lena yelled, jumping up and down. Shu barked at her, rebuking her in dog about her loudness. Hinata heard a thud in of the bedrooms, and wasn't surprised when Shayshaymura ran out into the living room.

"What happened? Are we under attack?" Shay asked in a panicked and sleepy voice. Hinata figured that Shay was sleeping off last night. Shay sang at a nightclub, and she kept late nights, not to mention she worked as a mechanic during the days, meaning she slept as much as she could. But it wasn't easy for her, living in a house with three other women and an eleven year old.

"Sorry, Shay, Lena was just happy I got the job," Hinata said quietly.

"Oh, cool." Shay blinked a few times, and her eyes shot open. "Wait you got the job?"

Hinata nodded, and Shay let out a loud screech. Shu barked at her too, and she just gave him a look. The dog quieted.

"That's awesome, Hinata! What are you? Are you going to give them your book? Do you think they'll publish it? Did you see any hot guys?" Shay let out a stream of questions. Her blue-violet eyes glittered in anticipation.

Shayshaymura was special in so many ways. The woman had lived through so many terrible things, with her mother committing suicide, and her father beating her. But somehow, Shay had survived it all, with a brilliant smile and an even more brilliant mind. She did whatever she could to keep afloat and alive, and she was teaching Lena the same outlook on life.

"Okay, okay!" Hinata laughed, her hands up in surrender. "Let me sit down, and I'll answer your questions."

Hinata threw her small worn purse onto the coffee table, and plopped onto the couch. Shay and Lena followed her, ready to hear what happened.

"Okay, first question. I'm a secretary to one of the partners of the company." Hinata started. "His name is Neji, and he's my cousin."

"Whoa, wait." Shay put her hand up. "I thought your family hated you."

"Most of my family does, but my Uncle Hizashi liked me. He was the one who paid for my college, and he was Neji's father. Unfortunately he died two years ago. I wasn't allowed to go to the funeral, but I did visit his grave afterwards to pay my respects." Hinata blinked tears from her eyes, surprised she was about to cry. Hyuugas never really showed any emotion, but Hinata knew that her uncle had loved her. It had hurt not being told that she wasn't welcomed at the funeral, but she had tried to make up for it. She had bought the best flowers she could afford, and placed at her uncle's headstone.

Shay had been quiet with sympathy, and Lena had already knew this. Hinata shook her head, and let the joy of having this job fill her again.

"No, I'm not going to give them my book." Hinata continued. "I doubt they would publish it if I did. It isn't that interesting."

"Yeah right." Lena muttered. Shay snorted in disbelief. Hinata ignored them both. She knew the book that she had written about a ninja community wasn't worth much. She really didn't want her cousin to tell her what she already knew.

"And I might have seen a cute guy." Hinata left the sentence dangle, and her gossipy friend and daughter snatched it up immediately.

"You did?" Lena said, a wide smile gracing her face.

"Did you talk to him? No, I doubt you did." Shay said, knowing about her friend's crippling shyness.

"No I didn't talk to him." Hinata blushed a little. "But he was handsome. And that was just in the elevator. I think today, I might of saw three out of four Demon Eyes owners."

"Really?" Lena said. "Why do you think? Shouldn't you know?"

"No, I'm ashamed to say, I didn't really do any research about the four partners who built the company. I only knew about Gaara Subaku, and I didn't even know what he looked like. I guess if I had done the research, I wouldn't have been so surprised about my cousin working there. I knew a Hyuuga was part of the company, I just didn't know it was Neji." Hinata explained. Usually she was quiet, but she was used to Shay's preseance. Once she got used to a person, she didn't mind talking in front of them.

"Well, I did the research." Lena said happily. She ran to the table, and picked up some papers. "Describe the one you aren't sure about, and I'll see who it is." She ran back, clutching the papers in her hand.

Hinata couldn't help but smile at her daughter. "Okay, let's see." She recalled the man in the elevator. Surprisingly, his image came quickly in her mind's eye. She almost blushed, but luckily didn't. She knew she would've been teased for that. "He was tall, blonde, with blue eyes. He was wearing jeans and a t-shirt, so I know he had to be important. Or else, of course, he couldn't get away with that."

"Found him!" Lena laughed, pulling on the papers out. She read over it, and nodded. "Yep, Mom, definitely a partner." She handed the paper over.

Hinata read it.

_Naruto Uzumaki, age 29. _

_One-fourth of the power behind Demon Eyes Incorporated. If not for him, Demon Eyes may never have been created. Rumor has it, that Mr. Uzumaki is the one who gather the golden boys of the business world, and with their help, created Demon Eyes Incorporated. _

_Mr. Uzumaki is the adopted son of the famous Queen of Slugs and Elixirs, Tsunade. Tsunade is the owner of the liquor company, Drunk Slug Industries. He learned all about big business from her knee. Not to mention Tsunade's husband is the famous author of the Icha Icha Paradise books, Jiraya. _

_Mr. Uzumaki gathered the brilliant minds of Sasuke Uchiha, Gaara Subaku, and Neji Hyuuga. Due to his cunning, and unorthodox working methods, Demon Eyes Incorporated is considered on the top companies in the world. Not even Hyuuga company, and Subaku Corporations can stand up to the empire that Naruto Uzumaki built. _

Hinata blinked at the page, and the picture at the bottom, and handed it to Shay. Shayshaymura read it, and made a soft gagging noise. Hinata's eyes shot to her, and she could see the look of pain enter Shay's eyes. Shay blinked, and it was gone.

"You got a page on Subaku in there, brat?" Shay asked, glancing at Lena. Lena nodded, and handed her the page. Shay glanced down at the paper, reading the words almost hungrily. Her eyes seemed to stop at the bottom, where Hinata guessed a picture of Gaara Subaku was. Hinata realized that Shay must have known Gaara.

But watching as Shay's eyes turned to hollow blue-violet orbs, Hinata could only wonder how well Shay had known him.

* * *

**BB: I have big plans for Shay and Gaara. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA!! -cough- but i forgot to mention that i don't own Naruto. I wish i did though! bye!**


	6. Getting Coffee

**BB:Here's the next chapter. Just so you know, I don't want reviews telling me that I'm evil. The ending of this chapter is all my mom's fault.**

**Shayshaymura: Yeah, considering she's the one who gave BB the idea!**

**Illiana: BB, your mom is awesome.**

**BB: I know -beams-. Just so all of you know, I still haven't let Alleanye and Viven out of the basement. Though I did change 'It's a Small World' with Shayshaymura's redition of the Youth song!!**

**Shayshaymura: To check out the Youth Song!! just read Some Random Randomness, By BB!**

**Illiana: I still think that was unnessicarily evil.**

**BB: I know! -beams-**

**Shayshaymura: OH! We almost forgot! there are a few reviews that we have to answer.**

**BB: Shay, you do it. I'm too busy tortureing Alle and Viv.**

**Shayshaymura: OKAY!!**

**To fumoko: BB hasn't described Lena yet, because she forgot. But she has it planned in a later chapter. And as fo Hinata's housemates, it isn't Sakura or Ino. It's who BB thought would be HInata's favorite cannon best friend, and another OC. In other words Tenten, and Pemeror Arachnida.**

**Also to fumoko: No, my life is not based on BB's personal expierences. She has never had anything like what happened to me, happen to her. She jsut went through a two-year long set of depression, and it twisted her imagination. Just wait till you hear the real story about my past. It's really sad. And my past doesn't have a lot to do with this story, but once BB finsihes this one, she wants to write one about Gaara and me. And then my past will obviously play a HUGE role.**

**To Splode: You have to be my favorite reviewer. I'm serious. Anyways, don't touch Gaara until my story, then see if you want to touch Gaara. But, BB thanks you for your comment about her sewing in the ninja community part, and also thanks you for reviewing. By the way, if you feed Swirly, she wouldn't be hungry! And Kakashi will have a part, just not yet. And BB will include as many of the girls as she can. Tenten already has a place, as does Marsuri, Temari, KArin (BB hates her, but had to add her), Sakura, and ME!! Other then that, she can't make any promises. And No, I haven't read a book by Scott Westerfield, but I will make BB buy it, because it sounds interesting.**

**Illiana: Now, BB does not own Viz Media or any of it's affliates. And the let the chapter begin! BB STOP TORTURING THEM!**

* * *

Hinata was doing well on her first day. She had arrived early, met with her cousin, was shown her office, and was set to filing some papers. Neji had shown her how to file it all, considering his filing system was different then anything she had ever seen. But considering he was the head of the publishing department, the way the filing system worked made sense to her.

She had finished filing the papers, and immediately went to Neji to see if there was anything else she needed to do. She knocked softly, and waited, not looking to see the glare from the hairspray commercial receptionist, Rebecca.

"Enter." Neji called. Hinata entered, smiling a little at her cousin.

He was leaning back in his chair with his feet on his desk. This was the most relaxed position that Hinata had ever seen him. He had a mug of coffee in one hand, and was reading something that looked like a manuscript in his other. He was dressed in a black business suit, but the jacket was unbuttoned, showing off his white undershirt and black tie.

Neji glanced at her, and blinked. "You finished the filing already?" He asked, swinging his legs back onto the ground, and leaning forward. The manuscript landed on his desk with a 'thump', and he just looked at her.

Hinata nodded. "I-it w-w-was easy w-when I t-th-thought about it." She said, stuttering some of her words.

"Well, take this to Naruto Uzumaki." Neji said, pulling a file out of a desk drawer, and holding out towards her. She hurried forward to take it. "His office is down the hall, the second door on the left. That way." He pointed to the right. Hinata nodded, and at Neji's nod, left.

She walked quickly to the office, glancing down once at the file Neji had given her. It was thin, and the words 'So you don't bother me' was written on it. Hinata wondered what that was about, but didn't look in it. She just knocked on Naruto Uzumaki's door.

"Come in!" Naruto answered, and Hinata entered. She glanced at him, and realized that Lena had been right. He was the man from the elevator.

He smiled at her, and she blushed, her gaze hitting the floor. When he spoke to her, his voice was laced with amusement. "So you're Hinata Hyuuga, Neji's new secretary. I'm guessing he has something that he couldn't get his lazy arse to bring to me himself?" Hinata glanced back up at him, and noticed that he had one eyebrow risen.

Hinata didn't answer his comment. She just came forward, and moved to hand him the file. He took it, read the words on the outside, and Hinata watched as he started chuckling. He looked at her, and Hinata could see that his blue eyes glittered when he was laughing. She blushed again, and went to looking back at the ground.

"If you could, could you get me a cup of coffee?" He asked, and she blinked. "I know Neji probably has some big job for you, but I need some caffeine, and Sasuke and Gaara told me I couldn't leave this office until I was done with this contract." Her eyes flickered to her desk, and she could see that there was indeed something that looked like a contract there. She nodded and moved to the door.

She stopped with her hand on the doorknob, and realized she didn't know how he took his coffee. She turned slightly, and built her courage to ask. "H-how do y-y-you take your c-c-c-cof-f-fee?" She forced out.

"Two sugar packets, please." Naruto answered. She nodded again, and left as fast as she could.

She hurried to the lounge that Neji had pointed out, and told her that was where she could take her breaks. She slipped in, and went to the coffee maker. She poured some into a cup, poured two packets of sugar in it, and was about to leave when someone stepped into her path. She let out a small yelp in surprise, and almost poured hot coffee on herself.

She made herself look at this person. It was a tall woman, with bright red hair that couldn't decide whether it was going to be curly or straight. She was dressed in a short pair of shorts, with a pink pale shirt, and a pink jacket over it. She wore glasses that hid brown eyes, and was currently glaring at Hinata. Hinata blinked, and looked down.

"So, a Hyuuga?" The woman drawled. "Are you spying?"

"Karin, leave her alone." Another female voice piped up. Hinata glanced in the direction of the voice, and saw a petite girl with short brown hair. She was wearing a light brown turtleneck shirt, that didn't have any sleeves, with a pair of darker brown slacks. She had light brown eyes, and seemed nice.

"Why should I?" The red head, Karin, asked. "What if she is a spy?"

"If she was a spy, I doubt she would be making coffee for Uzumaki-sama, now would she?" The brown haired girl pointed out. She looked at Hinata "Hi, the name's Matsuri. You can call me Mattie."

"H-h-how did y-you know I-it was f-f-for U-u-u-zu-maki-sama?" Hinata asked.

Mattie seemed a little taken aback by Hinata's stutter, but recovered quickly. "He's the only one who takes any sugar. Subaku-sama takes his black, as does Uchiha-sama. Hyuuga-sama takes with only one cream, nothing else." Hinata nodded in understanding, and Mattie smiled.

"I works as Uchiha-sama's secretary. Matsuri's Subaku-sama's secretary. Uzumaki-sama doesn't have one. We think that's because no one's brave enough to take the job." Karin said. Hinata's eyes widened, and Karin laughed sharply and meanly.

Karin stepped out of the way, and let Hinata by. Hinata hurried past, worrying why no one was brave enough to be Naruto's secretary.

All the worst case scenarios ran through her head, and by the time she got back to his office, her hands were shaking. She knocked at the door carefully, and gulped as he called her in.

"Ah, coffee!" He said happily, rising from his seat. Hinata didn't say anything, just moved forward, and held out his coffee. He reached for it, and it looked like he had it when Hinata let go. But it slipped through his fingers.

And but the cup fell to his desk, soaking the contract he was working on and completely covering his laptop with coffee.

* * *

**Shayshaymura: CLIFFIE!! ISn't Karin evil? And Mattie didn't even have teh chance to stop her. BB isn't sure of karin's apperance, or Mattie's so she impervised. By the way, she and Illi are busy, so I have to ask fo you to review too. I don't get to go help toture people, because the people I torture end up dead. Oh well. Also, BB is now making the Author Notes in bold print, so it's easier to depict it from the story. She's going to go back and change that on all the other chapters too. BYE!**


	7. I owe him now

**BB: Here's the next chapter!! I think it's a little anticlimatic, but it is important that Hinata owe Naruto.**

**Shayshaymura: zzzzzzz -sleeping-**

**Illiana: GO JOHN CENA!! YOU CAN"T SEE ME!!**

**Shayshaymura: -jerks awake- NO! Carlito, that apple's POISONED!!**

**BB: Did I mention Illi likes watching wrestling? And Shay has really wierd dreams. Oh well, I don't own Naruto or the WWE. Oh and Rose Tiger, Hianta was consenting. Her her boyfriend were kissing, and it went to far. You know how it goes. **

* * *

Hinata froze, staring at the desk in complete horror. Naruto, had, frozen, shock at what had just happened. Then his computer started making noises, that sounded like 'Snap, crackle, pop'.

"Well, that's definitely not Rice Crispies." Naruto remarked dryly, and it snapped Hinata out of her stupor. She was still too horrified to speak, but now she had begun to back up.

At that moment, to make matters absolutely worse, Neji walked in through the door, looking down at a paper in his hand. "Naruto, I nee-" Neji looked up, and stopped. His gaze seemed to be glued to the brown liquid that covered Naruto's desk. "Please tell me the new contract isn't under that."

Naruto shook his head. "Nope." He said in a voice that was almost cheerful.

The door swung open behind Neji, and Gaara and another man walked in. Hinata glanced at them, and almost whimpered. She had a nasty feeling that the new man was Sasuke Uchiha, Karin's boss.

Both Gaara and Sasuke stopped short as well when they saw the mess. Naruto shot them a grin. "Go ahead, say it." he said.

"I don't think there is anything to say," Gaara said quietly.

"It's just a good thing that I got the contract a few minutes ago." Sasuke added.

"Yeah, yeah," Naruto grinned at them, and grabbed a wastebasket. "All three of you are thinking of what an idiot I am."

Hianta's head snapped to look at him. He couldn't be doing what she thought he was doing.

"Well, that depends. What happened?" Neji asked.

"Simple. I asked Hinata to get me a cup of coffee, considering they" he nodded at Gaara and Sasuke, as he threw coffee soaked papers in the wastebasket. "told me I couldn't leave until I got that contract done. While Hinata was gone, I finished it, and Sasuke came to pick it up. When Hinata got back, she gave me the coffee. Me, being the dofus I am, didn't wait until I had a good grip on the cup, and it slipped, causing this." He waved a hand to indicate his desk.

"Geez, you are an idiot." Sasuke said. He and the other two started laughing at Naruto's face. They all left, Neji parting with words about needing a paper. Naruto nodded. Hinata began to left, but Naruto's voice called her back.

"HInata, a minute? Please?"

Hinata closed her eyes in panic, but turned to look at him. She waited for him to start yelling.

"What did Karin tell you?"

Hinata's eyes snapped open, and she looked at him in compete shock. She didn't stutter once, as she spoke. "She told me that nobody was brave enough to be your secretary." She said.

"I see." NAruto sighed. "That must be what made you so nervous." He met her eyes, and she couldn't look away. There was something in his eyes that held hers. "The only reason that I don't have a secretary is because no one can keep up with me. I jump from project to project, and there isn't a secretary in the world who can handle that." He looked down, and released whatever spell he had cast over her. She nearly sighed in relief.

"And it was my fault that this happened." He said, looking at his desk. "Not yours." He pulled a piece of paper out of his desk. "Take this Neji please."

Hinata raced forward, grabbed the paper, and practically ran to deliver it. She was relieved that Naruto Uzumaki wasn't blaming her for what happened. She knew she owed him. She owed him a lot.

* * *

**BB: An Anticlimatic short chapter. Just review. **


	8. DFM!

**BB: Poor Hinata, I actually felt sorry for her in this chapter. **

**Shayshaymura: Her day is sucking, isn't it?**

**BB: Oh, and I let Alleanye and Viven out of the basement. **

**Alleanye: _Y!_ yep. I'm _O!_ Out of the basement. I plan to stay out, _U!,_ unless BB gets annoyed with me. I can't stop _T!_ thinking about the Youth song. It's stuck in my _H!_ head. **

**Viven: I have the same, _IT's A SMALL WORLD!, _problem. Though I think mine, _AFTER ALL!, _is worse, _IT'S A SMALL WORLD!, _then yours. At least, _AFTER ALL!!, _you are only singing, _IT'S A SMALL, _letters, while I'm singing whole verses, _SMALL WORLD!!_**

**Shayshaymura: Maybe you two should just stop talking. **

**Illiana: Bb does not own Naruto. That rightfully belongs to Kishimoto-san. **

**Viven: _IT"S A SMALL WORLD!!_**

**Illiana: Mother Nature protect me. **

* * *

Hinata's day had not improved as the day dragged on. By 1 o'clock, she had deleted six important spreadsheets from her computer, ruined her favorite suit, made an enemy of both Karin and Rebecca by doing NOTHING, and now the fax machine was trying to eat her documents.

"Stupid piece of crap." She muttered under her breath, believing she was alone in the room. She had a tight grip on the papers, and was trying to keep them from being sucked into the fax machine.

"Uh Oh." A new voice said and Hinata spun, letting go of the papers. They slid into the machine, and it sputtered. An error message showed up on the LCD screen. Hinata let out an eep of annoyance, and looked at the girl in the doorway.

Matsuri, Gaara Subaku's secretary was looking at the scene with amusement. She stepped forward, placing her hands on the fax machine. She flicked a compartment open, and pulled the papers out. She closed the compartment, pressed a button that erased the error message, and straightened the wrinkled papers on the counter. While she did this, she started talking.

"This fax machine is evil. I mean, we call it DFM, or Devil's Fax Machine. I'm the only one who gets it to work properly most of the time. Even Uchiha-sama, who is a computer geek if there ever was one, asks me to fax his papers. Karin can't stand DFM. Now where was this supposed to go?" Matsuri asked, glancing at Hianta.

Something about this girl reminded Hinata of a mixture of Lena and Shay, and it made her feel comfortable. "It was supposed to go to a Ms. Anko Mitarashi."

"Ah, the head of the editing department. Terrifying woman, but excellent at her job." Matsuri punched in some numbers. "Rumor has it that she's going out with Uchiha-sama's uncle."

"Mattie, are you spreading rumors again?" A male voice asked from behind them. They turned to see a tall man with spiky white hair, and a suspicious looking mask on his face. He also had a handband over his left eye. His uncovered eye, which was the only part of his face uncovered, seemed amused. He reminded Hinata vaguely of a scarecrow.

"Of course, Kakashi-sama." Matsuri turned, and grinned at the man. "What are you doing here?"

"I'm running an errand for Tsunade-sama." Kakashi said with a shrug. "Is the DFM giving you trouble again?"

Matsuri glanced at it. "Not for me, but Hinata looked like she was about to throw it out the window. She's had a bad day."

Hinata was looking at the ground by now. She was inwardly shocked at what Matsuri was saying.

"Doesn't everyone at this place on their first day?" Kakashi asked with a shrug. "It is your first day, right?" Hinata knew he was asking her. She just nodded.

"She's shy, Kakashi-sensei. And you're late." Naruto had appeared. Hinata watched him, and saw that he was giving the older man a mock glare.

"Sorry. You see, there was a body under my car-" Kakashi began.

"Liar, just give me the report." Naruto said with an amused voice. He glanced at the girls, and noticed Hinata watching him. "Is DFM causing problems again?"

"I handled him." Matsuri said with a grin.

"Good. You know, Murphy has too much fun initiating new people." Naruto said, and started to walk off, Kakashi following.

Hinata looked quizzically at Matsuri, "Who's Murphy?" She asked. She hadn't met anyone with that name today.

Matsuri laughed. "It's a joke." She said, when Hinata gave her an annoyed look. "You know Murphy's law, right? What can go wrong, will go wrong." Hinata nodded. "Well, everything goes wrong on people's first days here. My first day, I destroyed a vending machine, killed my computer, and spilt ink all over Subaku-sama's sister."

Hinata inwardly winced, knowing that her day had been a lot better. She just looked at Matsuri. "How did you destroy a vending machine?"

Matsuri laughed again. "You don't want to know. Come on. We should go see if there's anything else we need to do." Hinata grabbed the sent fax, and followed Matsuri out of the office. She realized quickly that if Matsuri had someone who listened, she would talk a lot. And it was mostly gossip. Hinata just listened, enjoying the fact that she had found a friend. She was learning about the romantic standing of the most important people, when she felt her cell phone vibrate in her pocket.

They were in the reception area, heading towards the lounge. Rebecca and Karin were talking by Rebecca's desk, and Naruto, Gaara, Neji, Sasuke, and Kakashi was speaking nearby. Hinata pulled her phone out, and checked the number. Matsuri was watching her.

Hinata blinked as the number for her daughter's high school popped up on the screen. Lena was eleven, but extremely intelligent, so she skipped a few grades. Now she was a freshman. Hinata cast a glance towards her cousin, and making sure he was absorbed in his conversation, answered her phone.

"Hello?" She asked quietly.

"_Hello, is this Ms. Hinata Hyuuga?" _The voice on the other end asked.

"Yes, this is her."

"_I am calling about your daughter, Lena Hyuuga." _

"Yes, what happened? Is she sick?" Hinata asked worriedly.

"_No, Ms. Hyuuga. Your daughter got into a fight with some senior boys." _

"WHAT?!" Hinata yelled. She was so focused on the man's voice, that she didn't notice everyone turning to stare at her. All she was thinking of, was how she was going to kill her daughter.

* * *

**Shayshaymura: LEna's in trouble, Lena's in toruble, Nani nani boo boo. **

**BB: Shay, shut it, before you get in trouble. **

**Illiana: Now that Alle and Viv are listening to Linkin Park and Nickleback Cds, trying to get those annoying songs out of their heads, they can't ask you to review. But please do so. **

**Shayshaymura: Nani nani boo boo -sticks tongue out- **

**BB: I give up!**


	9. Rumor

**BB: I apoligize for yesterday. we were expiencing technical difficulties. **

**Alleanye: Which actually proved to be a blessing, considering the original chapter sucked.**

**BB:SHUT UP!**

**Viven: And for all those who might have cared, but apparently didn't show it, Alle and I have gotten the annoying songs out of our heads. **

**Shayshaymura: No one asked about you, because no one cared. **

**BB: OH BURN!**

**Viven: Watch it Shay, or we'll lock you in the basement.**

**Shayshaymura: That doesn't scare me. **

**Alleanye: Let's see. -attacks Shay-**

**Illiana: Bb does not own Naruto. And the whole Mist thing is important. **

* * *

Naruto had been busy talking with Kakashi about the new things at Drunk Slug, when he heard Hinata shout. He turned, shocked, to see her standing there on her cell phone, her back straight, lavender eyes blazing. Naruto glanced at Neji, and judged by his shocked face that he had never heard his cousin shout.

"What do you mean, she got into a fight? And with Senior boys? How many?" Hinata's voice was down to a quieter level, but was no less menacing. It was doubly so for everyone in the office, except Kakashi, who knew that Hinata obviously never spoke like that.

"I will see what I can do." She said, and pulled her phone away from her ear. She snapped it shut. She glanced at everyone staring at her, but Naruto could tell her mind was already lecturing her daughter in her mind, and she really didn't care. She walked over to Neji, and Naruto almost grinned when Neji took a half-step back. He didn't blame him. Hinata seemed to have a dark cloud of anger around her.

"Go." Neji said, before Hinata could even open her mouth to ask. "Call tomorrow if you can't make it in. But I expect you to come in on Saturday." Hinata nodded, and ran to her office, probably to go her purse.

"You're just letting her go?" Kakashi asked. Neji glanced at him.

"Yes," Neji said.

"Why?" Kakashi seemed puzzled.

"Because I know her daughter is very important to her. And she apparently got into a fight with a couple of seniors. Lena is in High School, even though she is only eleven." Neji said.

"How did you know that?" Naruto questioned.

"I asked." Neji said, giving Naruto a look. Naruto blinked, and then laughed. They watched Hinata come out of her office, and run to the elevator.

"Who wants to bet that the girl won?" Naruto asked. He had learned how to gamble at his Granny Tsuande's knee, even though he did a heck of a lot better then she did.

"Naruto." Kakashi said warningly. Kakashi was one of his Granny's most trusted workers. He was considered third in control of Drunk Slug, next only to Granny and Shizune. Kakashi was a combination of Naruto's dad, brother, and teacher.

"What?" Naruto asked innocently. Kakashi just sighed.

"There is no hope for you, is there?" KAkashi asked. Naruto just smiled.

"So, have you heard anymore about this takeover Mist Industries is working on?" Sasuke asked.

"Yeah I did. Apparently Mizu is going to buy out Bridge Company. Old man Tazuna is throwing a royal fit. If it goes through, Mist is going to be our level." Kakashi shrugged. "There is even rumors about Hyuuga trying to buy out Mist. I think it would be too expensive."

"It would be. That means Hiashi has to have a different plan." Neji said. He seemed to be thinking.

"What would you do?" Naruto asked, curious.

"Personally, I wouldn't even try it. But Hiashi will, but he'll do it more backstabbing." Neji sighed. "I have no clue what he'll do, but it'll be bad."

"Scary." Gaara said.

* * *

**BB: THIS IS NOT GOOD!! -runs around like a chicken with her head cut off-**

**Illiana: If you are wondering, Alleanye and Viven have reached a new level of evil. They have locked Shay in the basement. **

**Alleanye: Yep, hehe. **

**Viven: I bet no one even asks about her. **

**Illiana: That's not the worst part! Not only did they lock her in the basement, but they are playing the worst music they can. **

**BB: IT'S HORRIBLE! TERRIBLE! IT'S THE MUSIC OF EVIL!! IT'S ROTS YOUR MIND AND DETROYS ALL!! **

**Alleanye: It's only The Beach Boys Greatest Hits. **

**Viven: hehe. **

**Illiana: Please Review. PLEASE! **


	10. Home and yelling

**BB: Next Chapter, Woo HOO!!**

**Illiana: BB, I wouldn't be so happy. **

**BB: WHy?**

**Illiana:SHay's still in the basement. **

**Alleanye: Nobody asked about her. **

**BB: It's alright, i turned the Beach Boys off. I just didn't feel comfortable with that level of torture.**

**Illiana: Good for you. **

**Viven: But the Beach Boys is the whole point!**

**BB: Whatever. I don't own Naruto. NOW READ!**

* * *

Hinata had arrived at the school quickly, and after a long, tense conversation, had her daughter in the car on the way home. The silence in the car was stifling. Hinata was afraid that if she spoke, she'd start yelling, and Lena just didn't speak at all.

Hinata glanced at her daughter. Lena was beautiful, with blueberry blonde hair, a dark bluish blonde. She had wide Hyuuga lavender eyes, but now, her left eye was swollen, her beautiful face starting to bruise. According to the principal, Lena had come out of the fight on top. She had fought with three senior boys, two of them were seventeen, the third eighteen.

They pulled into the drive, and Lena was out of the car before Hinata had turned it off. Lena stormed into the house, Hinata right behind her. Hinata hoped that whoever was home wasn't sleeping, because she had a feeling that this was about to get loud.

"Lena, stop now!" Hinata snapped. Lena was halfway to her room, when she stopped, and whirled.

"What?!" Lena almost snarled. Hinata was shocked at her daughter's response, but she recovered quickly.

"Why in the hell did you get into a fight?" Hinata yelled. "What was so important that you had to fight about?"

"It's none of your business!" Lena yelled back.

"You're suspended for two days! It is my business, since I may have to miss work for you!" Hinata wanted to hit her, but would never actually do so. Especially since Lena's face was hurt.

"I doubt you really have to worry about that." Lena said, her voice low and sarcastic. Hinata felt a frustrating anger build up in her throat.

"Go to your room, now." Hinata said, her voice sounding strained, since she was speaking through her teeth. Lena nodded, and almost ran to her room. "AND I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANYTHING ELECTRONIC, YOU ARE GROUNDED, UNTIL I SAY SO!" Hinata yelled after her. She didn't get an answer

"What was that about?" A voice asked from the kitchen. Hinata spun to see Tenten Shuriken watching her. Tenten was one of the other women who lived in the house. She worked at a shooting range at the edge of town, and knew more about weapons then anyone else Hinata had ever met. Tenten and Shayshaymura had taught Lena how to fight.

"She got into a fight, and I don't know why." Hinata said.

"Did you ask?" Tenten questioned. Hinata sighed, and threw herself onto the couch.

"Yes, but she won't talk to me." Hinata said. She covered her eyes with an arm.

"Well, how about we get Shay to ask. She can get anything out of that kid." Tenten suggested.

Hinata felt a sob build inside of her. She wanted Lena to talk to her, not to Shay. She wanted Lena to tell her what had happened, why she had gotten into a fight. She didn't want to depend on anyone else. After years of depending on other people, Hinata was still fighting for her independence, even if it was with her daughter.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked. Hinata didn't answer, just rose, and walked at a brisk pace to her room. She knew that she needed to see if Tenten had tomorrow or the next day off, but Hinata couldn't say anything,. She needed to be alone.

When she got to her room, Hinata laid facedown on her bed, her face hidden in her pillow. She felt like she did when she was sixteen, a pregnant teen crying because her father no longer wanted her. Now it was her daughter that not longer wanted her. Her daughter who was hating her.

Hinata knew that she was having a pity party, but she couldn't help it. The only thing that kept her from depression was her daughter. Hinata didn't have anyone else. Hinata had never needed anyone else.

"Hinata?" Tenten asked from the other side. "You okay?"

Hinata's answer was muffled by her pillow. "Fine!" She yelled.

Tenten nodded, knowing that her friend didn't want anyone bothering her. She left her alone, knowing that she should call Shay. Shay was the one who solved all the problems in the house.

While Tenten was wondering whether on calling Shay, she didn't notice Lena coming out of her room. Lena slipped past the older woman, and snuck into her mother's room. Seeing her mom with her face in the pillow broke Lena's heart.

"Momma, I'm sorry."

* * *

**BB: No, Hinata is no OOC in this chapter. I don't want any reviews telling me this. **

**Illiana: She has a point. SHe is perfectly in character. **

**Viven: Even though she is shy, she isn't shy around her daughter. **

**Alleanye: It's like what BB's mom says . **

**BB: "I brought you into this world, I can take you out." **

**Illiana: BB has heard that a lot. It's funny. **

**BB: SHut up. People, please review. **


	11. Keeping her heart together

**BB: This is written following Lena. **

**Shayshaymura:I like it. I'm Aunt SHay!**

**Alleanye: you are a dork. **

**Shayshaymura: I know. but I like being a dork. **

**BB: I even updated MSN this week. **

**Viven: We know, -sarcastic- We're sooooo proud. **

**BB: SHut up. **

**Illina: Please read, and BB does not own Naruto. **

* * *

Lena, for the longest time, has only had her mother. Only in the last year, she had had Aunt Shay, Aunt Tenten, and Aunt Pem. Lena knew that she didn't even rely on the other women. She loved them, but she knew that she had to rely on her mother, and only her mother. Her mom had always been there, and always will be there.

Knowing that her mother was hurting because of her, made her angry at herself. It also made her want to cry. But Lena didn't know that it was bad enough that her mother was almost crying. Seeing her mother with her head buried in her pillow, Lena almost did cry.

"Momma, I'm sorry."

Lena's voice was small, quiet. She knew that she sounded like a small child. Hinata lifted her head from her pillow, and looked at Lena.

"Why?" Hinata asked softly. "Why did you get into a fight with seniors? Why did you yell at me?"

Lena sat on the bed, hard. "I got into the fight because they made me mad." She said. She knew it wasn't enough to satisfy her mom. "I was still mad when we got home."

The truth was worse then that. The seniors were talking bad about her mother. They were calling her mother a lot of names. Most of the names were rude and vulgar. Lena couldn't stand it, and she had thrown the first punch. That's why she was suspended.

Lena was mad when she got home because that wasn't the first time she had been picked on because of her mother. Everyone knew that her mom had screwed up, even though it wasn't new. They had heard about it from their parents. So Lena had yelled at her mom, because she was blaming her. Lena was blaming her mom about the fact that everyone hated her at school. Even though she knew it wasn't Hinata's fault.

"Lena, tell me." Hinata said, her eyes big. "Why?"

"I don't want to tell." Lena said, staring at the wall. She couldn't tell her mom. Her mom always had too much on her plate. If Lena told her why she was so mad, well, she just couldn't do it.

"Okay, but you are still grounded." Hinata said. She flipped over, sat up, and watched her. "You can't start fights Lena, you know that."

"I know, Momma."

"So, no TV." Hinata sighed. "No video games, no fun stuff with Shay or Tenten or Pem." Hinata rose. "And no dessert for at least two weeks."

Lena gaped a bit. "But Mom!"

"No buts. I had to leave work early to pick you up. I was already having a bad day as it was." Hinata glared at her. "And if I catch you breaking your grounding, there will be hell to pay, young lady."

"I know Momma." Lena nodded. She understood that. She thought the grounding was a little unfair, but she guessed that it was better then it could be.

"Good." Hinata went to her room. "I'm going to talk to Tenten, then call my boss. I'm going to have to work on Saturday, and I'm going to have to see if Tenten, Shay or Pem will be off for the next two days. Especially considering someone is suspended. I don't know what I am going to do if they aren't off."

Lena nodded, guilt building in her throat. She didn't want her mom to lose her job. Especially not because of her.

Lena followed her out of the room. Tenten was standing in the kitchen, and glanced at them. She raised an eyebrow at Lena, but didn't say anything.

"Ten, are you off tomorrow or the next day?" Hinata asked. Tenten smiled.

"Yeah I have tomorrow off. I don't think I can get Wednesday off." Tenten was a nice woman, but scary when she wanted to be. She was a weapons specialist, and worked at a firing range outside of town. She was tall, with her brown hair rolled up into two buns on the back of her head. She had kind brown eyes, unless she was angry. She favored Chinese shirt designs and blue jeans.

"What about Shay?" Hinata asked, a light edge of worry slipping in her voice.

"Shay's always off on Wednesdays, remember?" Tenten said with a grin. "Don't worry we'll watch her."

"Thanks." Hianta said. She walked back to her room, to grab her call phone.

"Why in the world did you get into a fight?" Tenten asked Lena quietly. Lena sighed.

"I'm not telling anyone, and that's final." Lena snapped. " I don't want to talk about it."

"Fine." Tenten snapped back. "But you break your mother's heart by not telling her."

'Don't worry aunt Tenten.' Lena thought. 'I keep my mom's heart together by keeping it a secret.'

* * *

**BB: Why else would you think she would've gotten a fight?**

**Shayshaymura: She isn't going to tell me either?**

**BB: Nope. **

**Shayshaymura: Darn. but I like the reason. **

**BB: So do I. **

**Viven: Don't you have a Time Skip scheduled next chapter?**

**BB: STOP GIVING AWAY SECRETS!!**

**Viven: Well, Excuse me. **

**Illiana: Please review, oh nice Readers. **


	12. I'll do it

**Shayshaymura: Hi guys. **

**Illiana: Bb is playing Resident Evil 4 on the Wii, and refering to herself as teh Typewriter, and Allenaye and Viven are hanging out with Gothica, so Shay and I are doing the intro and disclaimer for this chapter. **

**Shayshaymura: yeah. Ani and Moriko are busy doing something, so we can't hang out with them. **

**Illiana: So here's the discalimer, BB owns nothing. **

**Shayshaymura: That was boring. And for everyone who can't read italics! (don't comment, i can't) This is four months after Lena's beating the crap out of senior boys. hehe**

**Illiana: BB hopes that no one gets confused by this. **

**Shayshaymura: SO READ!!**

* * *

_Four months later..._

Four months working at Demon Eyes Inc. Hinata realized something about her job. Between filing paperwork, doing spreadsheets, and avoiding Karin and Rebecca, Hinata practically babysat. Half the time, she was gently reminding the four partners of meetings and things that had to be done. She nearly had a heart attack when she once walked into Naruto's office, and saw Naruto and her cousin, Neji, playing Guitar Hero. Neji was even winning.

But she enjoyed the work. She enjoyed the environment. She had become good friends with Mattie, even inviting the girl on a shopping trip with Shayshaymura, Tenten, Pem and her. The other women had accepted Mattie, and Mattie was officially one of their group.

Hinata walked to Naruto's office, having finished filing some stuff, and coming across something for him. When she entered the office, she paused.

All four of the partners were in the office. Naruto was sitting behind his desk, his hand laid down on his desk. Neji and Sasuke were sitting in the chairs in front of the desk. Gaara was leaning up against a wall. All of them looked at her.

"What happened?" Hinata asked softly. She had lost her stutter in her first three weeks of work.

"Naruto has no date for the party next week." Sasuke said, a sadistic grin on his handsome face. Hinata didn't have a lot to do with Sasuke Uchiha, considering his secretary was Karin. He was tall, with dark black hair, and black eyes. Lena had seen him on the news once, and commented that his hair looked like a chicken's butt, the way it stuck out in the back. Hinata had laughed, she couldn't help it. His hair did look like a chicken's butt.

"If he doesn't have a date, His granny will get him one." Neji explained, at her confused look.

"Oh the horror!" Naruto moaned. Sasuke and Gaara just grinned. Naruto lifted his head and glared at them. "I don't know why you're grinning, Gaara. What do you think Temari is going to do to you?"

Gaara blinked. "My sister knows better then to step in my life." he said in his slow menacing voice.

"Yeah right." Sasuke muttered. Gaara shot him a glare.

"How bad is it that Tsunade-sama pick his girlfriend?" Hinata asked. Naruto looked at her.

"My Grandmother is slightly crazy. She'll pick the worst person ever." His head fell back onto his desk.

"All you need is a date?" Hinata questioned. A plan was forming in her mind.

"Yes." Naruto's answer was muffled.

"I'll do it." She said. Or she thought she said. Seeing the looks on the boys' faces, she figured she had just squeaked. She cleared her throat. "I'll do it." She forced out.

"You'll do what?" Naruto asked, his head coming up to look at her. He had a puzzled look on his face.

Hinata's face went bright red. "I'll go with you." She murmured. Her gaze hit the ground.

"thanks Hinata, but I don't want to submit you to the torture of my grandmother." Naruto said. Hinata glanced at him, and saw that he was smiling a little.

"Actually I think it's a good idea." Neji said. Everyone stared at him, even Gaara.

"You do?" Shocked voices chorused each other.

Neji sighed, and nodded. "Yes I do. Hinata is voluntarily agreeing to going to a party where she may see people she once knew. It might do her good."

Hinata hadn't thought of that, but Neji was right. She might see people she knew as a kid, that she hadn't been able to face since she was disowned. She gulped, but knew she couldn't retract her offer on that note.

"Maybe." Sasuke said. "It might help Naruto out with more then Tsunade. Him having a date might cut down on the creepy women who bother him."

Naruto blinked. Hinata watched him, and could tell that he was trying to decide which was the lesser evil, his grandmother bothering Hinata, or getting badgered by crazy women. He sighed, and Hinata guessed the crazy women won out.

"What about your daughter?" Naruto asked. Hinata glanced at him.

"I have someone who could watch her." Hinata said quickly.

"Hinata, is it too late to take you up on your offer?" He asked softly. Hinata shook her head. "Good." He sighed again, and buried his face in his hands. "I hate having to bother you with it, but I do need the help."

"Well, since that's taken care of, what about Gaara?" Sasuke asked. Gaara glared at him.

"I don't need a date."

"Yeah you do." Naruto said, lifting his head. "You have the same problem I do. Crazy women walking up to talk to you. You should at least have someone so they won't bother you. Is Mattie free?"

"No, considering she'll already be at the party." Gaara said. "She's going with Kankuro."

"Your brother?" Sasuke and Naruto asked at the same time, both sounding shocked.

"Yes, my brother." Gaara glared at them.

"I have a friend who would probably love to go." Hinata threw in. Everyone turned to her, again.

"really?" Sasuke asked.

"Yes, and I'm sure my other friend would like to go with Neji-nii-san, if he doesn't have a date." Hinata said. She was mentally grinning evilly. She wanted to know how Shay knew Gaara, and Tenten and Neji would be perfect together.

Neji blinked at her. "No I don't have a date." He said.

"Gaara and Neji on blind dates." Naruto said. His grin was sadistic. "This sounds like fun."

"What if her friends say no?" Sasuke, always the voice of reason.

"I doubt they will." Hinata said, quietly. "They have nothing else to do."

"Gaara?" Naruto asked, giving the man in question a look. Gaara blinked, and closed his eyes.

"Fine." He muttered. Naruto grinned.

"I'll do it." Neji said, looking at his cousin. Hinata smiled.

"That's great!" Hinata said excitedly. "I'll ask my friends tonight."

"Do we get their names?" Neji questioned. Hinata shook her head.

"This will be fun" Naruto laughed. "Sasuke, who are you taking?"

"Sakura." Sasuke said with a shrug. Hinata blinked as the atmosphere in the room went tense.

"Why the hell are you taking her?" Naruto asked sharply. His eyes were narrowed.

"Because I asked her." Sasuke glared at his friend. "Why the hell do you not like her?"

"Not that our opinions matter, but she's just after the fame of dating the great Sasuke Uchiha." Neji pointed out. Sasuke turned his glare to him.

"I don't think so." Sasuke snapped.

"You're an idiot, Uchiha" Gaara stated.

Sasuke just glared at all of them. Hinata blinked. "Maybe," She started, and everyone's eyes turned to her. "Maybe, you should just be careful, Uchiha-sama. See if she is who you think she is, but keep our councils in your mind?" Hinata said slowly.

"That's a perfect idea. Thanks Hianta." Naruto said.

"Fine, I'll think about it." Sasuke snapped. He rose, and passed by Hianta to leave. Hinata watched him go.

"that was good advice." Gaara said, and he too passed by her. Hinata blinked after him. He usually never said anything to her, let alone any compliments.

"It was good advice, cousin." Neji said with a polite smile. He placed a hand on her shoulder, then exited.

"So, I guess we've got a date." Naruto said with a grin. His grin widened as Hinata blushed bright red.

**Shayshaymura: BB is still playing Resident Evil, and cursing her infinate Rocket Launcher. DOn't ask. **

**Illiana: So dear and wonderful reader, review. **

**Shayshaymura: You know flattery won't help, right?**

**Illiana: It might!**


	13. Blind dates?

**BB: Okie dokie, here's the next chapter. **

**Shayshaymura: I DON"T WANT TO GO!! **

**Alleanye: SHUT UP!!**

**BB: Don't ask. Anyways, I'm done being the typewriter (if any of you have played Resident Evil 4, and bought the Chicago typewriter, you know whay i'm talking about.) so I decided to upload the newest chapter. **

**Viven: You know, 13's unlucky. **

**BB: YOu know, I don't own Naurto. **

**Viven: What's that got to do with the price of Tea in Suna?**

**BB: ain't got a clue. READ PEOPLES!!**

* * *

"What do you mean, Blind dates?" Tenten asked incredulously over the dinner table. She was staring at Hinata, not being able to believe it.

"Blind dates. Going on a date with someone you don't know." Hinata said. She smiled softly. "I think you two will enjoy it."

"What about me?" Pem asked, looking at her. Pemeror Arachnida was a scientist at the nearby university. She had major in Arachnology, and was working on her doctorate. She had long black hair, tightly braided, that reached her waist. Her eyes were sharp blue.

"I figured you were going out with the entomologist you were talking about so much." Hinata said with a shrug. "Not to mention, I don't think you would like either boy."

"Oh." Pem smiled. "You're right. I have been thinking about Abrume a little too much to be going on blind dates."

"What if we don't want to go on a blind date?" Shayshaymura glared. "Especially not with some pencil pusher, tie wearing, imbecile."

Hinata's mind flashed to Gaara Subaku, with his underlying sense of danger. He was definitely not a pencil pusher, Hinata had never seen him wear a tie, and he was too intelligent to be an imbecile. He seemed perfect for the crazy Shay.

"I think you'll like him." Hinata said. She looked around the table. Lena was sitting beside her, grinning like an idiot. Shay and Tenten sat across from them, and Pem sat at the head of the table. Hinata looked down onto her BBQ grilled chicken. She was hoping that they would accept.

Tenten let out a sigh. "We don't have a choice, do we?" She questioned.

"You do, but you would be letting a really nice guy down." Hinata murmured.

"I'm in." Tenten glared at her. "But he better be cute."

Hinata nodded. She guessed her cousin was considered cute, but Hinata couldn't see it.

"I won't do it!" Shay snapped. She shoved a forkful of mashed potatoes into her mouth.

"Please, Shay?" Hinata almost begged.

"No! Not unless I know who it is!" Shay swallowed. "I don't go on dates."

Hinata blinked. Now that she thought of it, she had never seen Shay get ready to go out on a date. Shay had never even thought of going on a date. Hinata knew a lot of men asked, but Shay had shot them all down.

"Don't you mean blind date?" Tenten asked dryly. Shay turned her glare to her.

"I think Aunt Shay's scared." Lena threw in. Shay's head spun to look at her. Hinata could tell that Shay was starting to get furious. Shu barked, and Hinata fought the urge to laugh.

"Shay, you might as well give up." Pem said sagely from her seat at the head of the table. She got the honored spot, because she had cooked the dinner.

"I don't want to!" Shay said, and she was starting to whine.

"Shay, I know you don't want to, but I need your help! I don't want to go to this party without at least two people I know and trust there! My father might be there!" Hinata begged. She was laying her trump card out on the table, and she knew it. Shay glared, and her face softened. She tilted her head back, and looked up at the ceiling.

"Fine," She muttered in a defeated tone. Hinata almost felt bad about pushing her. But she had spoken the truth. She didn't want to go to this party without her friends there.

"Will I need a new dress?" Tenten asked. Hinata grinned.

"Maybe. A shopping trip does sound like fun."

"When is this party?" Shay asked. She looked back at Hinata.

"Next Friday." Hinata answered quickly.

"So, shopping this Saturaday?" Shay said with a small grin.

"Sounds good to me!" Lena said. The four women just turned to look at her. Lena sighed. "I do get to come, right?"

Hinata laughed. "Yes, and I'll invite Mattie. She's going to the party too."

"With who?" Shay asked.

"Kankuro Subaku." Hinata answered. Shayshaymura gasped, as did Tenten and Lena. Pem just laughed.

"Her boss's brother?" Shay queried.

"Yep."

"Won't she get into trouble?" Tenten wondered aloud.

"I don't think so. I head it from Gaara Subaku, and he didn't seem bothered by it." Hinata said.

"Weird" Lena muttered.

"Welcome to Demon Eye." Hinata shot back, and everyone laughed.

* * *

**BB: I thought that last line was cute. **

**Illiana: It was. **

**Shayshaymura: Hinata's mean. I don't want to go, and she guilts me into it. **

**BB: Very coniving. I like it. **

**Shayshaymura: Review. please. -sulks-**


	14. Dress shopping

****

BB: I AM SO SORRY!! I didn't update as fast i usually do, because I was busy. My evil and yet wonderful Mother, and my equally evil yet wonderful Aunt, got me hooked on World of Warcraft. So my chapters may take awhile.

**Shay: it's okay, BB. At least I look good in this chapter. **

**BB: Well, yeah, you do. You're going to knock poor Gaara's socks off. **

**Alleanye: I feel more sorry for Neji. Hey, can I have Tenten's dress?**

**BB: sure**

**Viven: Poor poor NAruto. He won't know what hit him. **

**BB: And that's exactly why I gave her that dress. hehe. I don't own Naruto, but I do own Lena, Pem, and Shay.**

**Illiana: please enjoy this amazingly long chapter.**

* * *

Saturday came quickly. Neji and Gaara were still unhappy about the fact that they don't know who there were going out with. Mattie had agreed to go to the shopping trip, and promised to keep the entire date parts a secret. Mattie thought it was fun, and Hinata was happy about that. Hinata would've told Lena, but Lena couldn't keep a secret to save her life.

The women all planned to meet up at the mall in the food court. It was huge, with the major department stores, and they were all ready to go. Lena was coming with them as well, mostly because she just wanted to hang out with them.

Hinata, Lena, and Shay were early. Hinata got each of them an ice cream as they waited. Shay was still pouting about being dragged into the whole date thing.

"I don't see why I have to be there." She whined.

Hinata sighed "I don't want to have to deal with all of those people who hate me with only Neji as backup. I know I can count on Tenten, but I want help."

"But!" Shay threw out.

"Stop whining, Auntie." Lena said absently, licking her ice cream cone. Shay shot her a look, but she didn't say anything else.

Soon, Tenten, Pem, and Mattie arrived. Mattie and Tenten ran to go get ice cream cones, while Pem, Hinata, and Shay talked about where they were going to shop. When Mattie and Tenten came back, all of them agreed on the shops that they absolutely had to visit Akatsuki fashions, Yamanaka's Fashions, and the Lazy Nara dress shop. They were a little out of the budget, but had the best clothes in the entire world.

Soon, they were up, and walking. Lena had asked about colors, and was soon getting her ear talked off by Matsuri and Pem, both of which had a surprising knowledge of fashion. Hinata only knew the basics. She knew that for wild clothes, you went to Yamanaka's, for more conservative styles you went to Akatsuki. Lazy Nara was pretty much an in between zone, but had the most beautiful dresses Hinata had ever seen.

The first stop on their list was Akatsuki. Throughout the store was mannequins and racks of dresses. The walls of the store was a dark black, and little red clouds seemed to float by. Two people were sitting at the cashiers desk, a man with long blonde hair, and another man with a cute swirly looking mask on.

The blonde man was reading a magazine, and seemed to mumbling about something. The man with the mask rearranging everything on the desk humming a hyper sounding tune. Lena started snickering, watching. Hinata shot her a disapproving look.

Shay was walking through all the racks, trying to find something that suited her fancy. She knew that she would probably find a good dress at either Lazy Nara or Yamanaka's, but she was still looking. Shay never knew when something would shock her.

"Hinata, you have got to see this dress!!" Tenten yelled excitedly. The women all raced to see what Tenten had. She was holding up one of the newest Akatsuki designs called the Neko no Nekomata.

It was made of dark red silk, with spaghetti straps, a hem that touched the ground, with a long slit going up to the middle of thigh on the right side. It was beautiful, but it definitely wasn't Hinata's style.

Hinata shook her head. "No way on God's green earth." She muttered.

"Oh come on Mom! You'd look great!" Lena said with a grin.

"Nah, it doesn't suit her." Shay said, giving the dress a critical eye. "It would compliment her face when she blushes though" Hinata swatted her friend's arm, and everyone laughed.

Soon they were all wandering through the store, looking at the different dresses. The drifting ended when Shay let out a yell.

Everyone raced to her, and saw what she was looking at. It was a newly designed dress, called Desert's Embrace. It was a strapless wrap-around dress, stopping just above the knee. It was made of silk, and was a deep purple color with a tan stripe swirling around the bodice. Shay immediately grabbed one of her size and moved to ask one of the clerks where the dressing rooms were.

"In the back, _hmm_." The blonde man said with a drawl. "Tobi, Show her, _hmm?"_

"Sure Senpai!" the man with the mask said in a hyper voice. "Follow me!" And Tobi began to bounce to the dressing rooms, Shay following.

"well, I think one of us found our dress." Matsuri said with an approving look. "Did you see her face?"

"Yeah, I did." Hinata said. Pem, Tenten, and Lena were starting to follow her. Hinata waited until they were out of earshot, and whispered to Mattie. "Do you think it's ironic that the dress is called Desert's Embrace?"

"Yeah, I do. Especially since Gaara-sama's last name means desert." Mattie giggled. "I think you made a good choice hooking them up."

"I know." Hinata laughed, and they moved to see what Shay looked like in the dress.

Shay took a moment, no doubt wiggling into the tight dress. But when she walked out of the dressing room, jaws dropped. Hinata barely recognized her friend. She had never seen Shay in a skirt, let alone a dress.

The dress showed of Shay's shapely legs, and the hourglass shape of her body. Her shoulders were bare, and it showed off the simple chain that she always wore. The chain held a sand filled glass pendant, the kanji for the word "Shukaku" etched onto the front.

The purple showed off Shay's blue-violet eyes, and the soft tan swirls completed Shay's sandy blonde hair. Shay truly looked a goddess of the desert.

Shayshaymura observed the shocked looks on her friend's faces, and nodded, satisfied. "I'm buying it." She said simply, and walked back into the dressing room to change back into her T-shirt and jeans.

The other girl's just blinked, and soon they were all gossiping like teenage girls. Hinata had the feeling that Gaara Subaku would never know what hit him when he saw Shay.

Shay walked back to the gossiping, and started giggling. She had the dress on it's hanger in her hand, and was walking back to the cashier's desk, the Tobi man walking with her. He was complimenting her, and Shay was grinning at him.

"He's not going to know what to do." Mattie whispered to Hinata, and Hinata nodded. The shy girl was actually feeling slightly sorry for the Subaku.

After Shay had bought her dress, they looked around some more, but no other dresses seemed to pop out at them. So they all agreed to visit Yamanaka's Fashions next.

Yamanaka's Fashions was near Akatsuki Fashions. It was a lot more colorful then Akatsuki, with bright green walls, with blue shelves. It was crazy, and the dresses showed it. Ino Yamanaka, the head fashion designer of the company, was good at wild outfits. Hinata had a feeling that Tenten and Mattie might find a dress here.

Soon, Mattie was the one yelling about a dress. She had hurried to the dressing rooms, before Hinata could even see the dress she had picked. Tenten and Shay just shrugged and they all sat to wait for Mattie to come out.

Mattie didn't disappoint. She came out wearing a cute little black dress. The hem came to mid-thigh, and the straps were simple spaghetti straps. But it was the little cuts in the sides of the bodice that gave the dress a daring look. Mattie experimentally piled her brown hair on the top of her head, and everyone nodded, approving. It was tame, Hinata thought, especially for Yamanaka, but it was cute. And it suited Mattie.

Mattie gave a grinning nod, and hurried to change back to her regular clothes. Hinata went back to the racks, as did everyone else.

Only a few minutes later, Hinata heard Lena yell, "Hey, Aunt Tenten, come here!" Hinata moved to see where they were, but stopped when she watched Tenten move to the dressing room.

After a few moments, a grinning Tenten came out of the dressing room. Hinata fought the urge to gasp.

Tenten was wearing an ankle length black dress. There was two slits on each sides of the skirt going up to her thighs, and at the top of the slits, were metal buttons shaped like ninja throwing stars. Another throwing star was placed above her belly button, and the dress opened above it, showing a nice oval of Tenten's stomach. Black fabric stretched over her breasts, and what looked like a ninja kunai was sitting in the valley there, the blade pointing down, like an arrow. In the circle of the hilt of the kunai, ribbons came up to tie behind Tenten's neck.

All the girls started laughing. Tenten went back to change into her jeans and blouse. Hinata had a feeling that Tenten was going to buy the dress. She also had a feeling that her cousin wouldn't be feeling so annoyed about agreeing to this blind date thing when he saw Tenten.

Hinata patted Lena on the head. "Nice job, Lena." Lena grinned, and stuck her tongue out at her mother.

Hinata knew that she wouldn't find anything for her in Yamanaka's fashion. So she waited patiently for Tenten to get dressed, and buy her dress. Once she was done, they were off for Lazy Nara.

Lazy Nara lived up to it's name. The walls were white, as though someone was too lazy to paint them. But there was nothing lazy about the dresses. They were all elegant, all beautiful. Hinata loved these dresses.

But for some reason, she just couldn't find the right dress. There was many beautiful ones, but none seemed to suit her. Soon she was feeling depressed.

"I can's find anything!" She almost wailed to Shay and Tenten. They both looked at her sympathetically.

"Come on," Shay said. "They have the new designs over there. Have you looked there yet?" Hinata shook her head. Shay sighed, and grabbed Hinata's hand, yanking her towards the new dresses. Tenten followed.

Hinata wandered around the dresses, but nothing looked good enough. Nothing was good enough. Hianta sighed, really feeling depressed.

"Oh come on!" Shay almost shouted, annoyed. "There are beautiful dresses here! Pick one!"

"But nothing looks right!" Hinata snapped back. "It's has to loo-" She stopped.

Her eyes had rested on a beautiful dress lying on the clearance rack. It was midnight blue, almost the color of her hair, and seemed to draw her to it. She grabbed the dress, and moved to the dressing rooms, before Tenten and Shay could say anything.

Hinata slipped into the dress, thanking Kami that it fit, and looked at herself in the mirror. The dress was long, the hem brushing the ground. A slit went up one side, stopping mid-thigh. It had an amazing glittering design of a Kitsune just above the hem. The Kitsune was sitting regally, the nine fluffy tails curled around her. The top had sleeves that covered her shoulders, but had a long dip between them, showing off Hinata's creamy skin and a little cleavage.

Hinata instantly loved it. It was revealing and mysterious at the same time, much like the fox demon that adorned it. Hinata had always loved foxes, because of they were naturally shy, yet nothing was more cunning then a fox. Nine tailed Kitsunes were also beautiful, with their white fur. Hinata was amazed by them, and had read everything about Kitsunes.

Hinata thought about whether she should show the others the dress. She decided she would, because each one of them had done the same. So gathering her courage, she stepped out of the dressing room.

Hinata was slightly shocked to see everyone's jaws drop. She hadn't thought that they would be impressed. She secretly wondered what Naruto would think of her in this dress. She instantly knew she had to buy it, just to see that reaction.

"Hinata, if you don't buy that, I am going to hurt you." Shay said, giving the dress a critical eye.

"It's last season, but the way you wear, I doubt anyone will notice." Pem said, nodding.

"Heck the way she wears it, I doubt anyone would be noticing anything but her" Tenten said sagely, and everyone giggled.

Hinata moved to change back into her outfit. She was going to buy the Kitsune dress, and the party was going to be perfect. She knew it.

* * *

**Shay: Of course it would be perfect. **

**Alleanye: except, BB is writing the story. **

**Illiana: which probably means that the party will go like her first day of work. **

**Viven: suckish**

**BB: SHUT UP!! Please review, readers!!**


	15. Lunch, and meeting Sakura

**BB: ok, next chapter is up. And my family has a new addition!! I adopted a kitten!!**

**Illiana: you more of saved a kitten, not really adopted one.**

**BB: true. My mom and I live on an Semi truck, and we were at a Truck Stop in El paso. I kept hearing a really high pitched squeak outside, and when I looked, I saw the kitten. I waited for my mom to wake up, and then we went searching for him. We find him between the two tires on an axle on another truck. If you know about trucks, I have no doubt you know what I'm talking about. Anyways, we grabbed him, and nows he's in our truck. He's currently trying to attack my arm. We named him Shadowy Tiretread, because he is pure black, and we found him almost under a tire. **

**Alleanye: now let me give you some perpesctive. BB lives in a truck, with her mom, a dog named Muttzillia, a cat named Kit E. Kat, and now Shadow. Her truck is most likely smaller then your bedroom. It's a little tight. **

**BB: I don't care. Shadow's staying. He's only about eight weeks old. He's tiny. **

**Shay: you know, i think we need to go to the chapter now. **

**BB: OH! Right, um I don't own Naruto. And here's the newest chapter. Enjoy. **

* * *

Meanwhile, as Hinata and her friends began to go shopping for shoes and accessories, Naruto, Neji, and Gaara were eating lunch at one of Naruto's favorite places. Akimichi restaurant had some of the best food in town, and Naruto had become friends with the owner, Choji Akimichi. Now, Naruto and the other Demon Eyes partners were allowed to eat in one of the private rooms, without getting more money added to their bill. Though Naruto did tip an obscene amount.

But somehow, today's lunch had deteriorated into a grumbling session about blind dates, and Naruto laughing so hard he nearly choked on his burger.

"It isn't funny, Naruto" Neji snapped. "We don't know who these women are."

"But that's the point, Neji." Naruto said, chewing on a French fry. "You aren't supposed to."

"They could be stalkers, or insane!" Neji yelled, his hands going up in the air. Naruto started laughing again, and both Neji and Gaara glared at him.

"I doubt your cousin would hook you up with an insane person." Naruto said, once his laughter had subsided.

"We deserve to know who we are going out with!" Neji sipped his tea, and placed it back on the table with a little too much force.

"I doubt you know them anyways." Naruto shrugged, sliding a French fry around in some ketchup. "So what's the point of knowing their names? It's not like you are going to do a background check on them."

Neji was silent.

Naruto looked at him, shocked and amused. "You were going to run a background check, weren't you?" When Neji wouldn't meet his eyes, Naruto began laughing again.

"I don't see the humor in this." Gaara said, his voice slightly threatening.

"Nothing." Naruto choked out, waving a hand at Gaara. "I just thought it was hilarious."

Finally Naruto got himself under control, he looked at both of them. "You two seriously need some help. Live a little. Enjoy the fact that this is a date where you easily begin with a clean slate. You didn't have to worry about asking them out, so technically, this will be your first impression. And I doubt that Hinata would hook either of you up with a crazy woman, an ugly woman, or a stalker. She respects you too much, Neji, and she's too terrified of Gaara to even think about it."

Both of the other men glared at him, and Naruto dissolved into laughter again.

--

Naruto personally thought that the week went by so slowly. He was sure that Friday would never come, because it seemed like ages, but it was only Wednesday. Funny how when you dreaded something, it came quickly, yet when you were looking forward to something, it took forever.

His mind went to the blind date situation. He thought it was hilarious that Gaara and Neji were going on blind dates. Somehow from there his mind went to Sasuke's date, and he scowled.

Not that he would tell Sasuke, but he had met Sakura Haruno before. In college, the woman knew that he was the best friend of the ever popular Sasuke Uchiha. Sasuke never spoke to any of his fan club, and Sakura had been the head of the Uchiha fan club. So Sakura had gotten the bright idea of using Naruto to get closer to Sasuke. And it had worked.

Naruto had fallen for Sakura's exotic beauty, just like every movie star and director in Hollywood had. Sakura had cotton candy pink hair, and bright vivid green eyes, and now she was on the big screen. But back in college, she had used Naruto to get to Sasuke, and had nearly broken Naruto in the process.

A soft cough woke him up from his musings. He had been walking back to his office from the break room, a cup of coffee in his hand, as he had been thinking. He looked up, and saw Hinata watching him carefully.

"I have stuff from Neji-sama, Gaara-sama, and Karin told me to give you this from Sasuke-sama. Sasuke-sama took the day off, so this is probably something he wanted you to do while he was gone. Also, Rebecca let a woman into her office." Hinata said softly. She wasn't stuttering, but Naruto noticed that her cheeks were pink.

"cool." He took the folders from Hinata. "You know who this woman was?"

Hinata shook her head. "No, not really, but she had pink hair."

Naruto blinked, and mentally cursed. No doubt it was Sakura, and she would no doubt ask him to keep what had happened in the past, in the past.

"Do you want me to call security?" Hinata asked, watching him.

Naruto glanced at her. He hadn't known that he had let his dislike show. "Maybe. Come in, and tell me what you think of her. This is Sakura, the one Sasuke is taking to the party."

Hinata nodded. Naruto figured she had been curious about who Sakura was, since Gaara and Neji didn't like her either.

Only Naruto and Sakura knew about what had happened in college. But Gaara and Neji must have picked up on some underlying thing when they met Sakura. Naruto suspected that Gaara knew what had happened, but the Subaku had never said anything.

Both Hinata and Naruto entered, and the woman sitting in the chair behind the desk rose.

Sakura Haruno was even more beautiful then Naruto remembered, but her beauty seemed fake. Her hair was naturally pink, and no matter what role she played in a movie, her hair stayed pink. It reached her waist, bone straight without a single curl. Her bangs hid the fact that her forehead was larger then most, but it only added to her looks. Her green eyes were brighter then emeralds, and in the movies, they seemed to pierce through the screen. She was wearing a red dress that went to her knees, with red high heels on.

Naruto glared at her. "Get the hell away from my desk, now." He ordered in a cold voice.

"Oh, Naruto, you seem angry" Sakura said with a smile. "What, have something you don't want me to see? Nice pictures by the way." Sakura said, nodding to the three picture frames on one corner of Naruto's desk.

"Sakura, what the hell do you want?" Naruto stormed over to his desk. Sakura moved to the visitor side of the desk, still smiling. Naruto stood next to his chair. His eyesight flickered to Hinata, and he inwardly cheered by the disgusted look she was sending to Sakura's back.

"I wanted to talk to you. Sasuke-kun told me that you didn't like me. I was wondering if you were going to tell him why." Sakura gave him a flirty smile. Naruto clenched his hand under his desk, tempted beyond belief to hit her.

"Uzumaki-sama, shall I call security?" Hinata asked from the door. Sakura jumped in surpirse, and whirled to look at the Hyuuga. Sakura's jaw dropped, and then she began to laugh. Hinata's eyes narrowed in anger.

"Hinata!" Sakura laughed. "What are you doing here? I thought your father blacklisted you, after you humiliated him so."

Hinata flushed slightly, but she didn't let it stop her. "What are you doing here, Sakura? I thought you had given up men, after your rendezvous with that Victoria Secret model." Hinata's voice was cool, low, and deadly. Naruto felt respect well up for the woman.

Sakura abruptly stopped laughing. She went bright red, almost as red as her shirt, and glared at Hinata. "You little-"

"What, thought I didn't know about that?" Hinata asked, almost innocently. She walked to the desk, and picked up Naruto's phone. She pressed the button for security and waited for a second. "Yes, I need a guard at Naruto Uzumaki's office, please. If you could, could you send Kiba? Yes, thank you." Hinata pressed the phone back in it's cradle and turned back to Sakura.

"You have the time it takes for the elevator to get here, to leave without escort." Hinata said. Her eyes never left Sakura's. "I suggest you go, Haruno."

"Bite me, Hyuuga." Sakura snapped. "You don't scare me."

"I don't have to scare you." Hinata shrugged. "All I have to do is wait."

Naruto was watching the exchange with interest. He didn't know that Hinata and Sakura had known each other. Maybe Hinata hadn't known that they had met.

"I hear Hanabi is doing better without you." Sakura said, a triumphant smirk crossing her face. "At least she isn't a whore."

Naruto hadn't even seen Hinata move. One second she was standing near his desk, the next she was in front of Sakura, slapping the pink haired woman across the face. Sakura stumbled back, her eyes wide. Naruto rose, but the murderous look on Hinata's face stopped him.

"You talk about my sister again, Haruno, and you are going to wish you hadn't been born." Hinata whispered. The temperature in the office seemed to have dropped twenty degrees. Naruto gulped.

The door to the office opened, and the security guard Kiba Inuzuka stood there. Kiba's trusted partner and dog, Akamaru was standing beside him. Naruto had once asked what breed Akamaru was. Kiba said that Akamaru was a mix of Alaskan Malamute, Rottweiler, and Saint Bernard. All Naruto knew was that Akamaru was big.

"You called about a problem?" Kiba asked. Kiba was tall, as tall as Naruto, and had more muscle then Naruto did. Akamaru came up to Kiba's stomach, at least four feet tall at the shoulders. The dog had a wonderful disposition, but Naruto didn't want to think about pissing the mutt off.

"Yes." Hinata said, and Naruto could tell in that single word that she as a Hyuuga. Her back was ramrod straight, her lavender eyes narrowed in anger. Her voice was cold, clipped, and commanding. "Please escort Ms. Haruno to outside, and see that she gets to her car safely."

Naruto translated Hinata's diplomatic answer into something his grandmother would have said, and gotten "Make sure this B!# gets off the f&ing property." Hinata's answer was a lot nicer.

Kiba nodded, and looked at Sakura, who was holding her cheek. "Ms. Haruno, if you will come with me please?" Skaura looked at him, and then looked at Akamaru standing beside him. Sakura gave a small gulp.

She glanced to Naruto, and Naruto gave her a look just as cold as Hinata's. "I'll keep my mouth shut, which is more then you deserve. But I suggest you leave before I change my mind." He said. Sakura nodded, and fled, not sparing Hinata another look. Kiba and Akamaru followed her.

The door swung shut after them, and Naruto looked at Hinata. She was still glaring at the door.

"Hinata." he said softly. She spun, and looked at him. He could tell that she was still angry, and she was trying to control it. He smiled slightly. "Nice hit."

Hinata blinked, and blushed bright red. "I-I'm s-s-so sor-sorry!" She stuttered.

Naruto raised a hand to stop her from babbling anymore apologies. He pulled out a folder from his desk, and handed to her. "Give this to Neij, please. It's the sales of one of the newest books he published. It did really well."

Hinata nodded, grabbed the folder, and almost ran for the door. As she left, Naruto realized he had learned something from this whole little excursion.

Hinata was not only cute when she was angry, but she was also terrifying.

* * *

**BB: On this chapter, I kinda based Hinata on my older sister. I could see her slapping the heck out of anyone who even tried talking bad about me. **

**Shay: We hoped you liked it! **

**Shadow: vl kuc.dxrffffffffffvvvvvvvvqqqqqqq**

**BB: that was Shadow, and he's telling you to review! So do so!**


	16. Mura

**BB: Okay, the end of this chapter is depressive, yeah, but it's kind of important. It's a major foreshadowing for the sequel to this story, Shattering Sand. Okay, i just came up with the name, but yeah, that's what I'll call it. **

**Shay: I like it!**

**BB: Considering it'll be about you, you better like it!**

**Alleanye: anyways, BB does not own Naruto or Yu-Gi-Oh. **

* * *

Naruto sat in his office, legs on his desk, video game in hand. He had changed into his suit, designed by his friend Shikamaru Nara. Shikamaru was the head designer of Lazy Nara Fashion Corp. and Naruto didn't trust anyone else with his suits.

His suit was almost completely black. His tie was the only splash of color, a dark blue set against a light grey undershirt. It was a little darker then what he was used to, but Shikamaru had said that darker colors were the way to go when a man had no idea what his date was wearing. Black went with anything. Naruto had picked the tie himself though, because it about the same color of Hinata's hair.

Hinata had been let out early today, along with Matsuri. Neji and Gaara had done so, letting the two women have extra time to get ready. Naruto had asked what Gaara thought of Matsuri going out with Kankuro. Gaara's answer was simple. "He better not scare her. I don't have time to train another secretary." Other then that, the Subaku didn't seem to care.

Naruto cursed slightly, as his Silent Magician got killed by a Blue Eyes White Dragon. He was addicted to horrible video games, and Yu-Gi-Oh card games were one of his weaknesses.

His door opened, and Rebecca stuck her head in. Naruto let out a silent sigh. He didn't like Rebecca. She was almost on the same level as Sakura.

"Yes?" Naruto asked, not looking up from his game.

"Hinata is here, with two other women. They seem dressed up for something. Should I tell her to leave?" Rebecca asked. Naruto shot her a sharp glance, and turned his game off. He could beat the snot out of Maximillon Pegasus some other time.

"No, she's supposed to be here." Naruto rose, and walked to the door. He ignored the look of adoration in Rebecca's eyes, and slipped into the hallway. "Go get Gaara and Neji, please"

Rebecca gave a little dip of her head, and ran. Naruto sighed, and walked into the reception area. He stopped dead in his tracks. His jaw had to have hit the ground.

Hinata was standing with her back to him, but Naruto could tell that she was beautiful. She was wearing a dress that matched her hair, and high heels that probably put her two inches shorter then eye level with him. A cough came from one of the other women in the room, and Hinata turned.

Naruto snapped his jaw closed, but felt shock shoot through him. Hinata was practically a goddess. She was wearing a dress with a shimmering Kitsune near the hem, and a silver necklace of a fox. Her hair was in a loose bun on her head, with tendrils of midnight hair spilling against her face and brushing her shoulders.

He was staring, and he knew he was. It wasn't until one of the other women started laughing, that he snapped out of it. He turned, and saw that a blonde woman was laughing at him. The brown haired woman was smiling.

"I'm sorry." Naruto said quickly, "I was being rude."

"Don't worry, blondie." The blonde woman said. Her voice sounded slightly familiar, but Naruto dismissed it. "Hinata deserves to be stared at sometimes." Hinata blushed bright red.

"My name's Tenten." The brown haired woman said. "And this is Shay."

"Naruto Uzuamki." Naruto said with a small bow. He let himself observe the other two women.

Tenten seemed to like sharp objects. Her dress was decorated with sliver weapon-like items, and she wore earrings shaped like swords. She was pretty, but he didn't think she held a candle next to Hinata.

Shay was definitely the daring one. Her dress was tight, molded to her body, and stopping above her knees. It was purple, and Naruto recognized it as Desert's Embrace from Akatsuki fashions. He wasn't a big fan of Akatsuki, but this dress was beautiful. Shay was taller then Hinata or Tenten, and on her high heels, she was almost the same height as Naruto.

Shay's hair was sandy blonde, and down, cascading down her bare shoulders, and stopping at about her waist. It made her look a little wild.

But Naruto's eyes snagged on the blonde's necklace. He had seen that pendant somewhere before, but he couldn't remember where.

Naruto heard footsteps behind him, and turned to see Rebecca coming, with Gaara and Neji behind her. Neji was wearing a black suit, but with a lavender undershirt and a black tie. Gaara was wearing a black suit as well, but his undershirt was red, and he wore his without a tie.

Both of them stopped and looked at the women. They were impressed, Naruto could tell, but they didn't seem to show it. He hoped that the women didn't take it as an insult.

"This is Neji Hyuuga, and Gaara Subaku." Naruto said, pointing to each man respectively.

Tenten stepped up, and gave a small bow. "My name is Tenten, and this is my friend-"

"Mura." Gaara's voice was cold.

Naruto blinked. Shay flinched, almost as if she had been slapped. Hinata and Tenten were looking from Shay to Gaara, confused.

"Who?" Neji asked, glancing at the Subaku. Gaara was glaring at the blonde woman, and the blonde looked like she was about to be hit.

"Shayshaymura Gaffer." Gaara answered. His tone was so cold, it was like ice cubes. Recognition hit Naruto like a thunderbolt.

"Shay?" Naruto and Neji both asked, and they too looked from Gaara to Shay. Hinata glanced at her cousin, but didn't say anything. Shay just held her eyes on the ground.

"Hi Naruto, hi Neji." the blonde woman said, her voice small.

--

Shay couldn't help but wince at Gaara's voice. She had only ever heard him talk like that once, and that was to his bastard of a father.

Shay couldn't look at him. She had known him since they were five, and they had been best friends until high school. In high school, they had dated, and she had fallen in love with him. But she had left near the end of junior year, without a word of goodbye or anything. The week before she left, she didn't even say a word to him.

She had met Sasuke and Naruto in middle school. It was Shay who had made Gaara and Naruto meet, and it was Shay who later introduced them forcibly to Neji high school.

She had hoped that Hinata had paired her up with someone else, but she really should've known better. She knew that Hinata was curious about her relationship with the Subaku, so she should've known that Hinata would've pulled this. She also should've known that Gaara wouldn't have had a date.

Shay felt the tears well up in her eyes. She glanced at Hinata, and judged by the look on her face, that the Hyuuga was feeling guilty.

"Hey, Gaara, Hinata and I are going to go now. You should talk to her, not give her the silent treatment." Shay could hear the slight rebuke in Naruto's voice, and knew that he was getting a glare.

"Tenten, perhaps we should go too." Shay almost flinched again. Neji and Naruto were taking her only allies away. They were singling her out, so she could deal with the pissed off Subaku.

"It's good to see you again, Shay." Naruto said. Neji didn't say anything, so Shay guessed that it was either he nodded at her or he was ignoring her.

Hinata and Tenten put up a slight argument, but it stopped when Naruto told them that Shay and Gaara were old friends, and that Gaara wouldn't hurt her. Shay wanted to laugh at that. Gaara would hurt her. Him just being there was hurting her.

She heard the elevator doors close. There was moment of tense silence, then Gaara spoke again.

"I want to speak to you in private. Follow me."

Shay's eyes flicked up, and saw that he was already moving. She followed him, ignoring the need to cry. She had caused this, she knew. She was the one who broke his heart, even though her heart had already been broken.

She just wished that seeing him again, hadn't brought up so many memories.

* * *

**BB: See, I have BIIIIIGGGGG plans ready for them. I just wanted to foreshadow a bit. Next will be a little more explanation about Gaara and Shay, and then meeting Granny Tsunade. **

**Illiana: So please review!**


	17. The story in the car

**BB: two updates in one day, I must be sick. **

**Alleanye: Actually I think the chapters with Shay's background comes more easily then the other chapters. **

**BB: You're probably right. It doesn't help that Shay pushes me out of the chair and writes half the chapter herself. **

**Shay: Hehe, BB doesn't own Naruto. **

**BB: Don't you hehe me!**

* * *

The elevator was stiflingly quiet. Hinata was slightly glaring at her cousin, but both he and Naruto were ignoring her. They were both looking really worried.

"What's going on?" Tenten finally asked. Naruto and Neji looked at her. Tenten glared at them. "And don't try to give us some stupid it's none of our business excuse. Shayshaymura is our friend, and we deserve to know."

Naruto nodded, and sighed. "Shay and Gaara were friends when they were kids. She was pretty much his only friend and vice-versa. When we were in high school, they started dating. Then something happened, and Shay ended up in the hospital. And when she was released, she was gone. None of us knew where she was, or if she was even alive."

"Oh." Hinata whispered. "Why was she in the hospital?" Hinata asked, her voice louder.

"We don't know." Neji answered. "She would not tell any of us. She wouldn't even speak."

"That's not good." Tenten muttered.

"He won't hurt her, will he?" Hinata questioned.

"Not physically." Naruto replied slowly. Hinata and Tenten both stared at him. Naruto winced, and hurriedly explained. "Gaara wouldn't hit her, but he would yell at her. Or pull some psychological trick, and it will hurt her. But it won't be the kind of pain that leaves a visible mark."

"Just being with him could be causing her pain." Neji said. "Not to mention, Gaara knows her better then anyone. He has seen into her mind, and he knows it inside and out. Whatever made her leave, I have no doubt that by the end of the night, he'll know."

Hinata was silently worried about that, and Naruto's next comment only made it worse.

"I just hope that whatever broke her, doesn't break him."

--

The office was deadly quiet. Shay couldn't speak. And Gaara wasn't making a noise. It didn't even seem like either one of them were breathing.

Finally the silence was broken. "Mura, why?" Gaara questioned. Hearing that old pet name in his deep warm voice, Shay's control snapped. But she didn't cry, she didn't yell, she just lashed out in her calmest voice.

"Forget it Gaara. This is only a favor for Hinata. I didn't want to go in the first place. If I had known that I would have to go out with you, I would never had accepted. This is a one night thing. After tonight, you won't see me again, understood?" Shay's heart was breaking as she spoke, but she still spoke. "After tonight, I'll be gone."

Gaara's face was impassive. Shay knew him though, even if she hadn't seen him in almost thirteen years. She could see the flicker of pain and confusion in his eyes, but soon they were blank. He nodded stiffly.

"Then we should leave." Gaara said, his voice turned back to being cold. Shay's heart shattered, but she nodded. They left for the party in a tense and painful silence.

--

Naruto held the door to his car open for Hinata. She nodded in thanks, and slid into the Ford. She hadn't pictured Naruto to drive a new Ford Mustang, but she was impressed by it. It was comfortable.

Hinata's eyes strayed back to the building, as Naruto closed the door. What had she done? She should have kept her nose out of Shay's business. She could've done something terrible to her best friend.

Naruto climbed into the driver's side, and turned the car on. He noticed that she was staring at the building. He sighed loudly, and turned the key off.

Hinata spun to look at him as he sighed, and turned the car off. He was leaning with his elbow on the windowsill of the car. He was staring at her, almost like he was waiting. Hinata blushed.

"Naruto-sama?" She asked tentatively.

"Just Naruto, or Naruto-kun if you'd like. I told you that they'll be okay." Naruto sighed again, and closed his eyes. "Gaara loves her. He's mad, he's hurt, but he still loves her."

Hinata blinked at that. She didn't even think that the Subaku loved anyone. Even with his own family, he was cold.

"So, stop worrying. At least about them. You still have to meet my grandmother." One of Naruto's opened lazily, and he grinned. "That, you should be worried about."

Hinata felt a shot of fear and of something a heck of a lot warmer go through her. She nodded, her face red, unable to say anything for fear of squeaking.

Naruto laughed, and straightened. He turned the car back on, and pulled out of the parking place. As he started to drive, he started to talk.

"You'll probably see the rest of my family. Kakashi, you met him, remember? He's like my dad, brother, and teacher all mixed up all in one. He's actually my uncle, kind of. My grandfather, I doubt you'll meet him tonight, but he's Kakashi's uncle." Naruto flicked his blinker on, and switched lanes.

"Kakashi's married to Rin, who's a doctor. Rin is brilliant, but sometimes she'll go on tangents about stuff I have no clue about. You know Anko Mitarashi, right? She's dating Sasuke's uncle, Obito. She's terrifying at times, but nice. You'll also meet Gaara's family, but I don't think they'll have much to do with us. They'll be too busy with Gaara and Shay." Naruto sighed again.

"You're worried." Hinata said softly. Naruto blinked, and glanced at her quickly. He looked back at the road, and seemed to hesitate, before he nodded. "Why?"

"Because I remember what happened the first time Shay left. She had been in the hospital for a week, in a near comatose state. It wasn't that she was asleep, it was that she was unresponsive. She didn't react to anyone's voice, touch, nothing. She just sat there and watched the wall. It was like a bad horror movie, but it was real." Naruto's voice was soft, slow, and serious.

"We all tried to figure out what had happened. The doctor wouldn't tell anyone, because we weren't family, and she didn't want us to know. Her father never visited her, and I know for a fact that Gaara went to talk to him.

"But I'm jumping ahead of myself. Gaara and Shay had been dating for a while before she had ended up in the hospital. When Shay got admitted to the hospital, Gaara was with Sasuke, Neji and me. He was her emergency contact number, and they called him." Naruto shuddered slightly. "I don't think that I'll ever forget the look on his face. He was murderous. He seemed like another person.

"He wanted to kill someone. It was only luck that we had been there, because we convinced him to go to the hospital first. If we hadn't been there, I'm not sure what would have happened. Gaara seemed to know exactly who to go after. He would have killed the person. He visited Shay every day, and he was the only who actually got a response out of Shay." Naruto seemed sad.

"What did she say?" Hinata was curious, but had a feeling that she was going to regret the question.

"She didn't say anything. She turned away from him. She rejected him silently. Gaara was hurt, and it was the first time I had ever seen him actually show an emotion other then anger on his face. But he kept coming back, and she kept rejecting him. And when she was finally allowed out of the hospital, she was gone. Gaara didn't even know that she was gone, until he came to the hospital to visit her. He was depressed, silent, and just plain deadly after that. It's not like he wasn't silent and deadly before, but it got worse after she left. Even his brother and sister were terrified of him." Naruto sighed again. "That's why I'm worried. I'm worried she's going to leave again, and break my friend's heart again."

Hinata absorbed the story. Gaara had loved Shay, loved her enough to kill for her, to stay beside her as she rejected him. But Shay had left. That didn't sound like Shay though. Only though Hinata had known the woman for a year, she knew that Shay was fiercely loyal.

So what had happened to make Shay leave?

* * *

**BB: The answer to that big question and moren will be found in Shattering Sand, coming soon to a fanfiction webpage near you!**

**Illiana: please review. **


	18. Houses, observations, and raises

****

BB: Three updates in less then 24 hours, it's a new record!!

**Shay: My story isn't coming back up yet, is it?**

**BB: Not yet. Oh, and to my Plot beta, I'm keeping Shattering Sand a complete secret. I'm still working on the finer points, but all I can say now is that there will be Angst, tears, a case of suicide, and Gaara seeing Shay in the Shay in the bathtub. And that's all you guys are getting!**

**Illiana: and now, BB does not own Naruto, Swirl and Splode Weapons Range, or Moriko's Paintball and now read the story. **

* * *

They soon arrived at a beautiful house, with some extremely fancy cars parked in front of it. It was huge, causing even Hinata, who had seen some of the largest houses in the world, to stare. Naruto was completely unaffected. He just parked the car without even looking at the house.

"It's beautiful" Hinata whispered. Naruto glanced at her, then looked up at the house.

"I suppose." He muttered, as he turned off the car. "But sometimes the most beautiful homes carry the worst evil."

Hinata shot him a surprised look. "What do you mean?" She asked. Naruto didn't answer, just got out of the car, and closed his door. Hinata moved to get out, but Naruto was moving to get to her door, so he could open it for her. As he did, she asked him again, "What do you mean?"

Naruto sighed, and looked at her. "Think about it. What kind of houses do you see in the horror movies?" He asked, closing the door after she gracefully exited the car.

"Big houses." Hinata answered truthfully.

"Houses that at one point was no doubt as beautiful as this one, right?" Hinata nodded, and Naruto continued, "Both you and I have lived in huge houses like this one, right?" Hinata nodded again. "How would you consider your time in that house?"

Hinata remembered not being able to be what her father wanted, her sister hating her, her mother dieing, the looks from everyone she passed, the final rejection from her family. "Hell," she said simply.

"Exactly. Everyone I know who grew up in a house like this could describe it that one word. Hell." Naruto shook his head. "Sometimes I could describe my life like that as well."

"I get it." Hinata looked up at the house, the beauty taking a slight creepy look. "Who owns it?"

Naruto gave a crooked smile, and answered. "My grandmother."

--

Tenten was nervous. Neji Hyuuga had an extremely cold disposition. He didn't seem to crack a smile, and he didn't seem nice.

"This is a nice car." Tenten said, smiling at him. He glanced at her, his lavender Hyuuga eyes observing her. Tenten felt like one of the bugs under Pem's microscope.

His eyes turned back to the road, and Tenten had a sharp urge to sigh. "Hn." was all Neji said.

Tenten didn't like being nervous. She didn't like being 'Hn'd at. She really didn't like the sense of superiority that seemed to encircle Neji like a really bad cologne.

"How articulate." She snapped at him. Angry thoughts were running through her mind. She had gotten dressed up for this date, she had expected to have fun, and she had to be stuck with the most annoying, the most aggravating, the sexiest-

Her train of thought completely derailed at the last thought. She thought he was sexy? She couldn't. She let herself observe him out of the corner of her eye, taking in all of the details.

He had long dark hair that was just asking her to run her fingers through it. He had those lavender eyes, that seemed to take in everything all at once. His face was calm, something she liked. She could tell that underneath that suit was a body made of rock hard muscle. Tenten felt her mouth water, and fought not to gulp.

Oh, yeah, she thought he was sexy.

Tenten had a history of dating the worst guys in history. Her first kiss had been given to her by the playboy of the school, who dumped her the next day for her best friend. Her prom date in high school had left her sitting on the top of 'Make-Out Rock' in the pouring rain, because she wouldn't go any farther then kissing him. And after the year where she had been going out with a guy who was already married, she had promised herself not to date anymore. She had broken that tonight.

She glanced at him. She noticed that the corner of his mouth was tilted upwards. He seemed to be watching her out of the corner of his eye, but she couldn't tell. Maybe he thought she was amusing.

And maybe he wasn't as cold as she thought.

--

Neji was slightly annoyed at his cousin for this entire blind date affair. Having to have his cousin pick a date for him, made it seem like he couldn't get a date himself. He mentally scowled at that thought.

He glanced at the woman on the other side of the car. She had complimented his vehicle, and he had answered his usual answer. She didn't seem to like that, considering her snappy answer. Neji had smirked at her. He had always liked a woman with some fire in them.

She was pretty. Beautiful even. With long curly brown hair that simply curved and flowed down her shoulders and her back. Her brown eyes were big, unless she was narrowing them in frustration, as she was now. Her dress emphasized her curves, and he couldn't help but notice that she had some muscle tone to her arms. She also seemed to like weapons, considering her dress was adorned with them. Neji felt his eyesight dipping down to the ninja knife on her dress, and turned his eyes back to the road.

His mind was definitely going down a dangerous path.

He glanced back at her, and noticed that she was glaring at him. "Is there anything I need to know about, before we get to the party?" She asked, her voice sharp.

His eyebrows rose, as he sent a questioning look towards her. "Like what?" He asked, his voice it's normal tone.

Tenten's glare sharpened. "You aren't married, are you?"

Neji almost choked. He shot her a look, and blinked. "What?" His question was a little sharper then it probably should've been .

"You heard me. Are you married?" Tenten said , rolling her eyes.

"No, I am not." Neji turned his attention back to the road, switching lanes quickly. "Why the hell do you think I would be going out with you, if I was married?"

"How should I know?" Tenten snapped. "I just wanted to make sure."

Neji wondered slightly whether if she had ever gone out with a married man. She must've, to ask such a question. He was surprised at the sudden urge to go kill the man who had done that to her.

He glanced back at her, as she wriggled deeper into her seat. She looked like a child pouting. She was pouting, he realized, as he noticed her bottom lip sticking out slightly. He fought the urge to laugh.

"Where do you work?" he asked, mentally kicking himself for asking such a question. There was no doubt that she wouldn't want to go on a second date, and there was no need to ask personal information.

Tenten straightened, and looked at him hard. He ignored her stare, concentrating on the road. Finally she answered, "I work at the Swirl and Splode Weapons Range, on the edge of town. I test the new guns on sale, and teach the novices how to shoot. On weekends, I go down to the Moriko's Paintball, and work there as a challenge for the players. Why?"

"No reason." Neji said tonelessly. Inside he was shocked at her work. He glanced at her again. There was definitely going to be a second date now. He loved a woman who not only could take care of herself, but would rather do so then count on a man.

Neji also felt like giving Hinata a raise.

* * *

**BB: okay, this chapter was a little more Teen then anything other chapter. And I am not really a Neji fangirl, even this chapter makes me sound like one. I'm a Gaara fangirl. **

**Shay: HE'S MINE, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM!!**

**BB: UNLESS I SAY SO, YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM EITHER!!**

**Shay: EVILNESS!!**

**Illiana: while they're yelling at each other, I have to say please review. And no Swirly, we don't like you. That's why you guys are the bosses of Tenten. :P**

**Alleanye: When the hell did we get a smily?**


	19. meeting Granny

**BB: this isn't my best chapter I've ever written, but it gets where I need to go. I let my muses have the day off, so I'm doing the disclaimer and everything. But before that, I have somthing to say. **

**As far as Shay's past goes, she wasn't raped. A lot of perspective will come if you read the stuff in Italics on my profile. But all I'm going to say, before I make you all wait for Shattering Sand, is that Hinata and Shay have a lot more in common, then just living in the same house. **

**But, back on topic, I don't own Naruto. please enjoy. **

* * *

Naruto and Hinata walked through the large doors, arm in arm. Naruto was watching her walk gracefully up the stairs. He probably shouldn't have talked about the house. It was beautiful, but he couldn't stand it. The house was too big, too empty, especially when no one was there with him.

Naruto felt like sighing again. He had been doing that a lot tonight. He didn't want to go into this house. He wanted to go somewhere else, anywhere else.

"Naruto?" Hinata asked softly, looking up at him. He glanced down, his eyebrows rising, a small smile dancing on his lips.

"Yeah, what's wrong?" He asked.

"Nothing, you just seemed to be off somewhere else." Hinata glanced around the heavily decorated foyer. "You aren't really happy about being here, are you?"

"Nah, it isn't that." Naruto said, knowing he was lying through his teeth. "I'm just worried about Granny, and what she'll say. She isn't the nicest woman in the world."

"Oh," Hinata's voice was soft and gentle. Naruto felt back about lying to her, and worrying her about Tsunade.

"NARU-CHAN!!" A loud female voice yelled. Naruto let out a groan, and turned to see a woman striding towards him.

The woman was pretty, with dark purple black hair, and black eyes. She was wearing a blood red dress, that had a halter top bodice. The skirt part was short in the front, mid-thigh in height, that flowed down to ankle length in the back. She was walking purposefully towards him, and he fought not to wince.

"Anko-chan, hi." Naruto said with a grimace. "Why must you call me that stupid nickname?"

Anko Mitarashi could be a terrifying woman at best, and down right blood-thirsty at worst. But she had been like an older sister to him, and he wasn't that afraid of her. Only when she was happy though, of course.

"Because it's cute." Anko said with a vicious grin. "Who's this?"

"My date, Hinata." Naruto answered. Hinata removed her hand from his arm, and placed it out for a handshake. Anko nodded approvingly and shook the Hyuuga's hand. Then the older woman turned to Naruto.

"You actually have a date?" Anko asked in a completely shocked voice. She placed her hands over her heart, as if she was having a heart attack. "Naruto Uzumaki has a date! Kami bless the earth, it's a miracle!"

Naruto glared, and Hinata let out a soft giggle. Naruto thought about glaring at her, but instead let out a dramatic sigh. "Yes, I have a date. Ham it up, Anko-chan. You owe me."

Anko stopped playing around, and eyed the blonde. "Owe you what?"

"Who's the one who introduced you to Obito-san?" Naruto asked, his eyes narrowing.

"Um," Anko gave it a mock thought. "Sasuke."

"But!" Naruto drawled dramatically. "Who told Sasuke that it would be a good idea?"

"Probably Neji." Anko said, with a nod. "He seems like the smart one."

Hinata giggled again, and Naruto groaned, and glared at her. "We're going in now." He declared.

"That's fine." Anko said, grinning. She reached up and ruffled Naruto's hair. He nearly growled. He had worked for a long time to get some kind of order to his spiky locks, and she just messed it all up. "See you later, Naru-chan!"

Naruto glared at her retreating back, and reached up to try and fix his hair. But he touched small soft hands, and froze. He looked down to see Hinata looking at his hair, and as her hands played his hair. He watched her eyes, and felt her fingers glide though his hair. It was nice.

Hinata brought her hands down, and looked critically at him, and nodded in satisfaction. Then she noticed that he was watching her and blushed. She took a step back, and her hands went down to her side.

"Thanks." Naruto said with a grin. "At lease now maybe my hair has some semblance to order."

"It looks nice." She said softly.

"Cool." He slipped a hand in one of hers, and led her towards the ballroom, where the party was being held.

Hinata blushed deeper at the fact that he was holding her hand, but the blood in her face drained as they walked into the main part of the party. He noticed that way she looked, and dipped his head to whisper in her ear. "It's not going to bad. Calm down. Anyone wants to bother you, they have to go through me first."

Hinata looked up at him, surprise showing in her eyes. He had the stabbing thought that she had never had anyone stand up for her, and mentally shook it off. She was probably just surprised that he was being so supportive.

"Come on, I see Granny." Naruto said, and led her to where a tall blonde woman in a green dress was standing. The woman caught sight of Naruto and Hinata, and her eyes widened. Naruto sighed, knowing he was going to get the same treatment he had from Anko.

"Granny Tsunade." Naruto said with a grin, when they reached the woman.

"Naruto, don't call me Granny." Tsunade snapped, glaring at him.

Tsunade Hashirama was an intimidating woman. Six feet tall, barefoot, she had sharp wood brown eyes, and long blonde hair. She was wearing a green dress that brushed the floor. The bodice was form fitting, the skirt falling straight down with no slit. Tsunade, in her entire life, was asked if she had had plastic surgery. She looked as if she was thirty, but was really fifty, and she looked as if she had had three breast jobs.

"But, you are my Granny." Naruto said with a cocky grin. "Not to mention, you are like, a hundred years old."

Tsunade glared, and Naruto knew that she was wanting to smack him on the back of the head. That was what she always did when he exaggerated her age.

"I see you've got a date." Tsunade said, deciding to ignore his comments.

"Yes, this is Hinata." Naruto said, with a flourish. Hinata smiled, even though she was obviously nervous, and Tsunade shot him an exasperated look. "Hinata, this is my Grandmother, Tsunade."

Hinata gave a small nod of the head, which Tsunade returned. The older woman seemed to be studying Hinata.

"Hinata Hyuuga? Oldest daughter of Hiashi Hyuuga?" Tsunade asked slowly.

Hinata blushed and winced, but nodded. "Yes." Her voice sounded miserable. Naruto felt the need to protect her, but he wasn't sure from what.

"Hmm." Tsunade seemed to be thinking. "I knew your mother. It's terrible what your father did to you. I would hate to think of what your mother would do if she was here."

Hinata didn't say anything. But Naruto felt her go stiff beside him. She seemed shell-shocked by his grandmother's comment.

"Naruto, Shizune also wanted me to tell you that you're invited to dinner on Friday." Tsunade shot him a vicious smile.

"Granny, when do I ever come to Shizune's dinners?" Naruto asked with a grin.

"Never, that's why she said you don't have a choice."

"I'm not going. We have a dinner like that, and Kakashi's always late, you get drunk half-way through, and somebody gets knocked out. Nah, I'm good."

"I'll have you know, we went through three dinners without anyone losing consciousness." Tsunade snapped.

"Only because Jiraiya's in China, advertising his new book!" Naruto said, almost throwing his hands up in annoyance.

"Shizune misses you." Naruto grimaced as his grandmother said that.

"Stop trying to guilt me into it, Granny. I'm not buying it." Naruto glanced down at Hinata, and noticed that she was staring at something across the room. He lifted his head to see what she was looking at, but she turned quickly, and nearly buried her head in his chest.

Naruto scanned the room, and realized what Hinata had been staring at. Hiashi Hyuuga and Hanabi Hyuuga were sitting in chairs across the room, speaking to someone from Cloud Co. Hanabi was looking in this direction, but soon she turned away too.

Naruto turned back to Tsunade, who was watching them with interest. Naruto almost scowled at her, but instead gave a brilliant smile.

"We're probably leave soon." Naruto said. "I forgot to get something to eat before we came here."

Tsunade nodded, understanding the real reason behind his lame excuse. "Go say hello to Kakashi and Rin before you go."

Naruto nodded, and led Hinata away from his Grandmother, and away from where the Hyuugas were. He knew that Hinata had been staring at where she could've been. If she hadn't made that single mistake.

But he knew that she wouldn't trade Lena for the entire world, let alone a father who barely even loved her.


	20. Ichiraku

**BB: Holy crap, twenty whole chapters. this is the longest story I've ever written. **

**Shayshaymura: When am I going to come back?**

**BB: Later, now it's time for some Hianta's story. **

**SHay: BUT!**

**BB: NO BUTS! DISCLAIM!**

**Shay: BB owns nothing. -pouts-**

* * *

Hinata was listening slightly to Naruto and Tsunade's conversation, as she scanned the room. She noticed a couple of people she knew, but no one she could really say she had liked. She took in the dresses, and the people, until that one thing made her freeze.

Her eyes caught the eyes of her sister.

Hanabi Hyuuga was four years younger then her older sister. She was an inch or two shorter then Hinata, and was wearing a black dress. Hinata blinked as she observed what her younger sister was wearing. Hanabi had always had a desire for flare. She loved bright colors and anything that got a reaction out of people. But tonight she was wearing a very conservative outfit, especially for her.

Hinata and Hanabi stared at each other. Hanabi was no doubt wondering why her disgraced sister had dared to show her face back here again. Hinata just couldn't look away.

The girls' mother had died when Hanabi was born, and at four, Hinata decided to take care of her little sister. As they grew up, Hinata watched and protected her sister. Whenever Hanabi broke something, Hinata would say she had done it. Everyone believed it, because Hanabi was the golden child and Hinata was the outcast.

Hinata would have given her life for her younger sister. Hanabi had grown up to care less.

Hinata and Hanabi stared at each other for a good 30 seconds, until Hinata realized that her father was sitting nearby. When she saw that he was about to turn, she spun quickly. She nearly buried her face in Naruto's chest.

She heard him tell his grandmother something about getting something to eat, but wasn't really paying attention. Her mind was back with her sister, trying to think about what was going on with Hanabi.

"I have to go say hi to someone, and then we can go." Naruto whispered in her ear. Hinata looked up at him, in shock.

"W-we don't h-have to go." Hinata winced at hearing her own stutter. Seeing her sister had knocked her composure down a little.

"Yeah, we do. I have a feeling that someone is going cause a fight if we stay." Naruto led her across the room, and stopped near a door. "And really, I don't want to see Rin and Kakashi. I'm starving, so let's just go now."

"W-won't you g-get in t-trouble?" Hinata questioned.

"Just another lecture on top of the others I've already racked up." Naruto shrugged. "It's no big deal. Are you hungry?"

"Yes." Hinata nodded firmly. She really wasn't, but wanted to get out of there as soon as possible. She would have loved to speak to her sister, but she couldn't handle her father.

"Awesome." Naruto gave her a huge grin. He grabbed her hand, and started towards the exit. "I know the perfect place to go."

Hinata smiled, and hurried to keep up with him. It wasn't easy in high heels.

--

Hinata blinked, as Naruto pulled up in front of a small dingy ramen restaurant. It was old, and weathered, with a sign that read 'Ichiraku Ramen.'

Naruto was already out of the car, and holding her door open.

"Come on." Naruto said with a grin. He looked at the shop and frowned a little. "I wonder if Ayame is back yet"

Hinata was extremely confused. She climbed out of the car, and followed Naruto into the shop. He held the door open for her, and she walked in. The smell of noodles hit her nose, and she blinked. The shop was completely empty. No one was even behind the counter.

Naruto came in behind her, and yelled loudly, "HEY OLD MAN!!" He winked at Hinata, and walked to the counter. "OLD MAN, IS AYAME BACK YET?"

"Naruto-gaki, you're being too loud again." An old man walked in from a door in the back. He was slightly pudgy, with a round face, and squinty eyes. He gave Naruto a reproachful look, and smiled at Hinata. "And who are you, young lady?" He asked kindly.

"She's Hinata Hyuuga, my date." Naruto said with a grin. "We just got out of one of Granny's big party."

The old man gave Naruto another reproachful look, and turned back to Hinata. "Hello, Ms. Hyuuga. I am Teuchi, the owner of the shop."

"Hi." Hinata said quietly. "You can call me Hinata, if you w-want."

Teuchi nodded, and turned back to Naruto. "Now what were you yelling about, gaki?"

"I was wondering if Ayame was back yet." Naruto said with a grin. "So is she?"

"Perhaps. Are you going to eat something?" Teuchi raised his eyebrows.

"Of course!" Naruto laughed. "Don't I always?"

Teuchi laughed. "Yes, you do. What do you want?"

"Miso, please. Hinata, you want something?" Naruto turned, and looked at her. Hinata nodded.

"Some barbecue pork, please." Hinata said softly.

"Coming right up. AYAME, WE GOT CUSTOMERS!" Teuchi yelled to the back room door.

"Dad, I'm trying to finish this essay." A pretty girl with brown hair, and brown eyes walked out into the shop. She was scowling, glaring at Teuchi. "And you can ma-" She stopped when her eyes hit Naruto.

Naruto grinned. "Hiya, Ayama-nee-chan."

"NARUTO!" Ayame let out a yell, and rushed from behind the counter to hug the blonde. Naruto just laughed, taking a step back as not to fall from Ayame's hug.

"YOu know, you would think you would've missed me." Naruto said, returning the hug. Ayame pulled back, and hit Naruto on top of the head. Naruto just laughed.

"Of course I missed you, you little baka." Ayame shook her head. "What are we going to do with you?"

"Feed me." Naruto said, shrugging. "How was New York?"

"Amazingly busy." Ayame said. "I grew up in a city, but next to New Yorkers, I'm practically a country girl."

"Geez." Naruto turned and smiled at Hinata. "Ayame-nee-chan, this is Hinata. Hinata, this is Ayame."

"Hi." Ayame said smiling. Hinata nodded, too shy to really say anything. Ayame turned to Naruto. "You want us to leave you two alone?" Ayame said in a suggestive tone.

Hinata blushed, but Naruto just laughed.

* * *

**BB: What's a Naruto story without old Man Teuchi and Ayame?**

**Illiana: please review**


	21. I don't want to talk about it

**BB: -on bended knee- PLEASE FORGIVE ME -sobs-**

**Alleanye: Get up, you're embarassing us. **

**BB: But it's been three weeks since I've updated. -sob- I'm sorry.**

**Illiana: It's been beyond your control. You've been sick. **

**BB: YOu're right -wipes her eyes- I'm really sorry though. I was sick the first week with the flu. the second week I had to do my finals. And last week I was sick again with a cold. And on top of it all, I had a writer's block. **

**Shayshaymura: Then how didyou write this chapter?**

**BB: My mom. Most of it was my mom's idea. So really, today, I don't even own the idea, let alone Naruto. **

* * *

It didn't take long for the Naruto and Hinata to get their food. Ayame and Teuchi left them alone, slipping into the back room. Naruto noticed the small smile on Ayame's face, and the worry in Teuchi's eyes. Naruto knew that the old man thought of him as a son.

Hinata sipped politely on her noodles, nothing spilling from her chopsticks. Naruto was quietly amazed at her skill. He always made a mess eating.

"This is a nice place." Hinata said quietly. Naruto blinked.

"Yeah, I guess." He shrugged, glancing around. "It's need a lot of work though. I've offered to pay for the remodeling, but the old man is stubborn. He doesn't want me to pay for anything, even though I end up being his only customer." He looked back at Hinata. "Ichiraku doesn't get a lot of business. When I worked here, all I pretty much did was talk to Ayame."

"You worked here?" Hinata was shocked. Naruto watched her eyes widen, and her chopsticks pause on the way to her mouth.

"Yep." Naruto nodded, taking a bite. "One of the best jobs I ever had. I did it mostly for free anyways. I didn't need the money, and I really didn't work."

Hinata blinked. "You did everything for free? When did you work here?"

"In high school. I did it after school let out. It kept me out of trouble when my grandmother was out of town. She wanted me to get a job, and I've loved this place since before my grandmother found me."

"Found you?" Hinata questioned. Naruto noticed that her eyebrows came together slightly when she seemed puzzled.

"I kind of don't want to talk about it." He muttered apologetically. Hinata blinked and nodded understandably.

They ate in silence for a while, before Naruto couldn't help himself from asking. "What's up with you and your sister?" He asked quietly.

"What do you mean?" Hinata's hand stilled. Her voice was wary, making Naruto really wonder about the relationship with her family.

"Why were you staring at her at the party? And why did you turn so quickly?"

Her eyes, usually so open with emotions, seemed to slam close. A quiet coldness blankness seemed to creep in her eyes. "I don't want to talk about it."

Naruto kept a smile off of his face. It seems both of them had some secrets they didn't want to share. Silence reigned again, until this time, Hinata spoke.

"Why do you have a law degree, and an art degree?" She asked. Naruto glanced up, and could see the curiosity in her eyes.

"The law degree, I really don't want to talk about, but I got the art degree, because it was something to do." He shrugged. "I really didn't have a reason. Why do you have a degree in writing?"

Hinata blushed bright red. "I don't want to talk about it. Why do you hate Sakura Haruno?"

"I definitely don't want to talk about that." Naruto grimaced. "How did you know Sakura?"

"You don't want to hear about that, and I don't want to tell." Hinata said with a shake of her head. She smiled slightly.

Naruto couldn't help it. He laughed. "It seemed we're saying that a lot, doesn't it?" He looked her in the eye. "So what do we want to talk about?" He questioned. Hinata blinked.

"I have no clue." She whispered lightly. Her violet eyes seemed to burn into his. Naruto had to look away, and he did so with a dramatic sigh. Hinata looked puzzled.

"I have a dog." He announced, at lost for any other topic to talk about.

Hinata blinked in surprise, and then started giggling. Naruto grinned at her giggles.

Once her giggles had subsided, she looked at him. "May I ask what of kind of dog?"

"Sure, you can ask, and I have absolutely no clue what kind of dog he is. I picked him up off of the side of the road when he was a puppy. He's big, though." Naruto took a bite of chicken, chewed, and swallowed quickly. "You know how big Akamaru is? Ky's about three inches taller, and has less fat on him. Even though I rarely get the chance to take him out to just run around, Ky's pure muscle." Naruto grinned. "Well pure muscle and really fluffy fur."

Hinata laughed. "fluffy fur?" She asked, placing a piece of pork onto her tongue.

"Yeah, fluffy fur. Ky's really proud though, so you can't really pet him. But he has rust red fur, and it's kind of fluffy." Naruto smiled. "So have you got any pets."

Hinata sighed. "Does a daughter count?" She asked.

Naruto shrugged. "No idea, does she?"

Hinata nodded. "At times, she does. Like when she gets into fights with senior boys."

"Seniors? According to Neji, your daughter is eleven. What's she doing with senior boys?" Naruto asked, confused. He knew Neji had said something about it, but couldn't remember.

Hinata smiled proudly for a moment. "Lena is extremely intelligent. She is a freshman in high school, and almost top of her class. Her principal and the guidance consular are talking about her graduating by fourteen." Hinata's smile slipped slightly. "I have no clue what I'm going to do with her if she does. She's definitely smarter then I am, and I don't know anyone who would be close to her level of intelligence."

Naruto nodded, understanding a bit. "I doubt she's smarter then you. But if you want to introduce her to someone who's close to her level, get Sasuke or Neji to meet her. Both of them could've graduated early, if they hadn't been trouble makers. Well, if I hadn't been a trouble maker and roped them into my evil plans." Naruto grinned at her.

She seemed surprised though. "You think they would take time out of their busy day, to meet with an eleven year old?" Hinata asked. She shook her head. "I don't think they would."

"Hinata, you don't really know them, do you?" Naruto asked. "I have a feeling Neji would love to meet Lena, especially if she's smart. She is part of his family, as you are. Neji, though he acts like a cold hearted bastard, pardon my language, takes family very important."

Hinata just watched him. "How do you know?" She asked. "No Hyuuga takes family important." She covered her mouth with a hand, as though she had said too much.

Considering what he knew about the Hyuugas, he could understand her thought process. But he'd known Neji since high school, and had been there when the Hyuuga's father had died. He knew how much family was important to his friend.

"Ask him someday, see what he thinks." Naruto challenged.

Hinata sighed, and looked dejected. Naruto bit his tongue, regretting what he had said. He decided to change the subject. "So, back to your daughter. She's smart, but is she fun?" he asked.

Hinata smiled. "Extremely fun. She likes to play video games like any other child, and she also is an excellent dancer. I don't know what I would do without her." Hinata looked slightly sad as if she was contemplating that matter.

Naruto glanced down, and noticed her empty bowl. "Are you done?" he asked, nodding towards her bowl. Hinata nodded. "Cool, I'll be back." He said, rising, and grabbing her bowl. He grabbed his own, and walked towards the back, where he knew the dishwasher was.

As he placed the bowls into a sink, he sighed. He was tired, and worried about more then one thing. He was also curious about how Hinata had acted at the party, but considering how many times the phrase 'I don't want to talk about it' had been thrown around, he couldn't ask.

He wondered if he really wanted to know the answer.

--

They both were silent in the car, except when Hinata told him where her house was. They couldn't seem to think of a subject that wasn't taboo. Hinata glanced over at him, as they were nearing her home.

His blue eyes were on the road, and he seemed tired. He seemed really exhausted actually. She wondered what was making him look like that. She tried to remember if he had seemed like that during the week. The only time she had noticed that exhausted look in his eyes was the day she had slapped Sakura Haruno.

"That's my house." She said quietly, pointing to the small house. He nodded silently, and pulled into the drive. Hinata noticed that only Pem's car and her own car was in the drive. They had driven to Demon Eyes in Shay's car, and Tenten didn't have a car.

Naruto slid the car into park, and turned the key off. Hinata looked at him in surprise. Naruto caught her look, and smiled lightly. "I'm not letting you walk up there by yourself. My grandmother did beat manners into me."

Hinata mentally wondered if he really meant that, but nodded with a small smile. She got out of the car before he could open the door for her, and fell into step with him as they walked up the drive.

She quietly built up her courage as they walked, and by the time they got to the porch, she could say what she needed to. They stopped on the porch, and Hinata turned to him.

"I don't date my bosses, as a rule." She said, as strongly as she could manage. "I only did this because I owed you. You didn't tell Neji I was the one who spilt coffee on your desk, and killed your computer."

Naruto seemed surprised. "I told you, I spilt the coffee." A small smile played along his lips. Hinata felt the need to gulp. "And considering most of your past bosses have been family, I can understand your decision."

Hinata blushed, and was at a lost for words. Before she could recover, the front door swung violently open. Lena stood on the other side, grinning evily.

"Momma and her date, standing on the porch, Getting ready to K-I-s" Lena stopped at her mother's glare. Hinata was embarrassed beyond belief at her daughter's actions, and was about to apoligize when she heard Naruto's laughter. She turned to look at him.

Naruto looked down at Lena, and grinned just as evily. "Hey, aren't you the one who beat a bunch of senior boys?" He asked, almost innocently.

Lena's back straightened, and she blinked "I don't want to talk about it." She snapped.

* * *

**BB: So what did you think? I hoped you liked it, and it makes up for the wait.**

**Illiana: Please reveiw, if only to yell at us.**

**BB: please don't give them ideas!**


	22. Going home

**Illiana: um, uh, -gulp- hi. Um, I'm introducing this chapter because BB is too terrified to do it herself. We are sorry for the wait, very very very sorry. This chapter just wouldn't come out right, adn BB isn't completly thrilled with it, but it's good enough. **

**We only own Shay. And please, only nice reviews!**

**(BB: Because of the wait, this is an extra long chapter, at least by my standards. 2423 words. Please enjoy)**

* * *

Naruto walked into his apartment, and froze as that silence fell over him. He hadn't picked Ky up from the lady downstairs who took care of him during the day, and his apartment was deathly lonely. He threw his keys in the key holder, and walked to the kitchen. He grabbed a beer from the fridge, trying to get the depressing thoughts from his head.

He hated being alone. Hated it with a passion. Loneliness was one of the only things he knew as a child, and now he did everything to keep away from it.

But tonight, he wanted to be completely alone.

He wanted to be alone so he could figure out what the hell he had felt on that porch earlier. He had been happy with Hinata, but on the porch, when that door opened and he saw her daughter and her friend inside, an extremely ugly feeling welled up inside of him. He couldn't for the life of him figure out what it was.

He walked to the living room. That was one of the thing he loved about his penthouse, and one of the things he hated. It was just so big.

He sat down in his comfortable recliner, and took a swig of his beer. He didn't drink much, just a beer every now or then. He always kept a six-pack in his fridge, because sometimes Neji, Sasuke, and Gaara would come over for an informal business meeting. That was what they called their card games. Neji and Sasuke would have a beer or two each, Naruto too. Gaara never drank alcohol, though he never told anyone why.

Naruto sighed, wondering how their nights were going. He doubted that Neji was having any fun, Sasuke was probably bored out of his mind and cursing Naruto, and Gaara, he was probably suffering.

Naruto leaned back, his eyes going to the ceiling. He thought of what Gaara would do to keep Shay with him. Naruto's mind slid through possible scenarios. He couldn't see Gaara locking Shay up in his house, Shay would kill him. He couldn't see Gaara stalking her, because that wasn't Gaara's style, and Shay would kill him. He couldn't see Gaara really attempting anything to keep Shay, mostly because Gaara wouldn't do anything to hurt her, and Shay would kill him.

Naruto sighed again, slightly bored. He rose from his chair, and walked to his phone. He grabbed the receiver, and called down to Isabella, who was taking care of Ky. He wanted to make sure she was awake before he went down there to grab his dog. She was, and as always asked if he wanted anything to eat.

He laughed "Isa, stop trying to feed me! I'm not starving!"

"But I worry about you, Naruto-sama." Isabella's voice was soft with a Spanish accent. She was only three years older then he was, thirty-two, but she was a single mom with two kids who did a laundry service out of her apartment. She was constantly worried about everyone, which Naruto found slightly amusing.

"Isa, I'm fine. I ate a nice dinner tonight while I was out."

"Did you have a date?" Isa was notorious gossip. Naruto laughed again.

"Yes, I did, thank you. And she was very nice. I'll tell you when I pick up Ky, ok?" He said. He truly needed to be in someone else's company for awhile.

He hung up the phone, and walked to the door. He grabbed his keys from their bowl, placed his beer next to the bowl, and walked out. He was halfway to the elevator when he realized exactly what he had felt on that porch.

It was jealousy.

--

The car ride was silent. The air was so tense, Shay was sure that it could've been cut with a spoon. She kept her eyes out the window, trying to ignore the other person in the car.

But that was near impossible for her. She seemed to have a radar that beeped every time he was near. And now it was beeping erratically, about the same rate her heart was beating. It didn't help either that the scent of his aftershave had drifted towards her nose, carrying that undercurrent of pure Gaara.

Being who she was, Shayshaymura couldn't sit still for long without talking or fidgeting. So her hand started to tap on the arm rest. She could see Gaara glance at her from the reflection in the window. Finally, she couldn't help herself. She turned to face him.

"Well, at least your sister hasn't changed. She still needs to get laid." Shay said, in her usual tactless manner. Gaara didn't smirk, but he didn't give her a look either, so she knew she could keep talking. "You know, you should hook her up with someone. I'm sure one of your friends are single."

"Mura, I don't get involved with Temari's love life. It's a long standing agreement between the two of us." Gaara said, his voice montone.

"Well, that's new." Shay muttered. Temari had hated Shay for a long time. Temari never wanted Shay near Gaara.

"It's something we agreed on, _after_ you left." The word 'after' was filled with so much anger and malice, that Shay had to stare at the window to keep him from seeing her tears.

"I see." She whispered.

The rest of the ride was completely silent. The air was so tense, Shay was sure it could've been cut with an extremely dull object.

--

Tenten's foot was tapping in her temperament. She was pissed off, and the annoying little smirk on Neji's face was not making it better. She was waiting patiently , well not really, for him to drive her back to her car so she could go home. But unfortunately, they were stuck in freaking traffic. She didn't love traffic in the first place, and being stuck with this jerk was annoying the hell out of her.

"Will you stop smirking?" She snapped at him, glaring.

He turned to glance at her, tilting his head. "Is it bothering you?" He asked.

"Damn right, it's bothering me." She hissed. "We're stuck in traffic that isn't moving, I am fighting not to start yelling, and you're _smirking!" _

The last word had so much anger in it, Neji couldn't help it. He laughed.

It was only a short laugh, but it was enough to send Tenten's patience and control through the roof.

"WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY?!" She yelled, twisting in her seat to scream at him. His eyes widened, but the smile didn't leave his face.

"Your temper." He said with a simple shrug. She glared, and a low growl escaped from the back of her throat. She slammed herself back into the seat, her eyes narrowed at the traffic ahead.

"I don't see the humor." She muttered darkly.

"Most women don't yell at me." He explained, turning to look at the line of cars in front of the them. "Most of them are either afraid of me, or kissing up to me. The fact that you are angry is amusing."

This caught Tenten's attention, and curiosity beat pissiness, as she questioned, "Why?"

He glance at her, "Why they are afraid of me, or what?"

"Why is the fact that I'm pissed amuse you?" Tenten snapped impatiently, rolling her eyes.

"Because you are the first woman to actually yell at me since I started working for Demon Eyes." The traffic was inching forward, and he put the car into drive. "In truth, you are the first woman that wasn't family to really ever yell at me. I am a Hyuuga, and now I own one-fourth of one of the largest companies in the world. People tend to be wary of me."

"Personally, I'm more scared of that Gaara guy," Tenten pointed out. "You aren't that scary."

Neji shot her another look, but she was already staring out the windshield, glaring at the cars, her foot tapping in annoyance again.

--

Sasuke sighed, thankful that the evening was over. He placed his head on his steering wheel, taking a deep breath before he walked into the house. He knew he would have to deal with questions from his uncle about how his date went. He really needed to get his own home.

It wasn't that he couldn't afford it, but it was nicer to have someone in the house with him, even if it was his annoying Uncle Obito. It kept the loneliness that plagued the quiet from getting to him.

Sasuke climbed out of his black Ferrari, and closed and locked the door. It wasn't his favorite car, but Sakura enjoyed it, so he had driven it.

He walked into the large home, as quietly as possible as not bother his Uncle (or get bothered by his uncle). He could hear voices in the living room, and was about to dodge the room, until he caught some of the words.

"I really don't know why he keeps going out with that pink haired girl. She really is a bitch." A feminine voice said, her tone harsh.

"Anko, perhaps he really likes this pink haired girl." That was his uncle Obito talking now. "And you really shouldn't talk. Pot, kettle, black."

"Hush, Bito-kun." Anko snapped. "I'm not that much of a bitch. But I'm just saying that Miss Haruno is not the girl for Sasuke."

"I know, but we can't get interfere. If he likes the girl, he likes the girl. We can only hope that he comes to his senses before he makes a mistake."

"Can't we interfere just a little?" Anko asked, her voice light and questioning. "I know a girl that would be perfect for him."

"No, my dear Anko, we can't. He's old enough to make his own decisions." Obito's voice was slightly reprimanding.

"How about we conspire?"

"With who?" Sasuke's uncle was curious now.

"I've noticed that his friends Hyuuga and Subaku aren't impressed by the lady Sakura. And I also noticed that Naruto Uzumaki won't even acknowledge her existence."

"Anko," Obito warned. "Don't do it."

"Okay, if you say so." Anko sighed. "He's probably fire me anyways."

"Exactly." Cheeriness had entered Obito's voice, and Sasuke took this as a cue to leave.

He walked up the stairs, thinking hard. Not only did Naruto, Neji, and Gaara not like Sakura, but his only remaining family member didn't like her either. And his uncle was an excellent judge of character, even if he was slightly crazy when it came to women. If Obito thought that Sakura wasn't good for him, perhaps his uncle was right.

Sasuke shook his head, as he entered his room. He would have to think about it, but he did realize that he had a decision to make. And it would no doubt be an important one.

As he changed into his night clothes, and laid down to sleep, his mind curiously wondered what Anko's choice would be like.

--

Naruto returned to his apartment after picking up Ky, full of ice cream and chocolate brownie. As hard as he tried not to eat anything, Isabella had bribed him with dessert, and he had fell for it. He sighed, slightly annoyed with himself.

He clicked the leash off of Ky's collar, and set the leash on it's hook. Ky walked to the kitchen first, ate some dog food, and then walked to the living room to jump onto his favorite couch and sleep. He wasn't the friendliest of dogs, but he seemed to have a soft spot for women and children. That much, Naruto was grateful for.

Naruto was exhausted, he had been for a while. He had a lot on his mind, worrying about his friends, Hyuuga Company building power to attempt to buy them out, his grandfather in China. But what really was bothering him was some news he had gotten from Rin and Kakashi.

His grandmother had cancer.

Apparently it was breast cancer, and they had caught it early which was always a good thing. But still, the simple fact that she was ill made him sick to his stomach. He didn't have enough family to be losing them.

No one knew yet. Not Gaara, Neji, or Sasuke. Naruto didn't have the strength to tell them. He really didn't want to admit it to himself. That was why he hadn't wanted to see Rin and Kakashi that night. He knew that they would give him those pitying looks, and he wouldn't have been able to take them.

Naruto sighed, pushing the awful thoughts from his head. He needed something to do, something that would take his mind off of everything.

He hadn't noticed that he was moving, and that he had walked right up to the door of the penthouse's study. He swung the door open, kicked off his shoes, and stepped onto the plastic covering the carpet. He walked to the easel sitting in the middle of the room, a blank canvas resting on it. A small table covered with paints and brushes sat beside it, along with a wooden stool.

Naruto sat on the stool, and stared at the easel for a while. He didn't know what he wanted to paint yet, so he just sat there and stared. Suddenly a flash of inspiration hit him, and he poured out some paint, picked up a brush, and began to paint.

--

It was past three in the morning when Naruto finally dragged himself to his bed and fell asleep. He had finished his painting, and it had been enough to keep the awful thoughts from torturing him again. He fell asleep, thinking of nothing but swirls of color.

Still on the easel, patiently drying, was his painting of a goddess. The goddess stood on a ledge in a simple blue gown, fox demons lying at her feet. Her hair was the night sky, with all of it's stars, hanging from her neck an entire galaxy. Her eyes stared out of the painting, bright and round, like two moons.


	23. Spring Break

**Illiana: BB is currently hiding under her bed, adn refusing to come out. I think Alle and VIv are trying to bribe her with out with Ben&Jerry's, but it isn't going well. But I hope you like this chapter. It took so long to write. We're sorry. **

**Shay: Please don't send us any reviews about the wait time. YOu'll make me cry. **

**Illi: Shay, go help Alle.**

**Shay: but Alle told me to help you!**

**Illi: Uh, well, go play outside!**

**SHay: kk!**

**Illi: she's like a child. Anyways, Read, Review, DOn't own, you guys know the routine. Hope you like it!**

* * *

"N-Neji-nii-sama, I have a favor to ask." Hinata was standing in her cousin's office, staring at him. He was sitting behind his desk, his lavender eyes sliding over some papers.

"What?" He asked, not even glancing up.

"I'd like to take some vacation time, and take off the next week."

Neji paused his review of a paper, and lifted his eyes. He stared at her, incredulous. "What? Why?"

"I need to take the next week off. It's Spring Break." She said as if it explained everything.

"And what does it being Spring Break have to do with anything?" Neji said, his monotone voice slightly sarcastic.

"I have a daughter. I can't leave her alone for a week."

"What about your housemates?" Neji questioned. Hinata noticed a slight panic to his tones, but was sure it was her own imagination.

"Tenten works at a paintball range, she's going to be busy all week. Shay's off in lala land, and Pem is supposedly extremely close to a big break in her experiments. I can't ask any of them." Hinata said.

"But, we have that meeting with Chunin Publishing Company. I'm going to need you on that." Now Hinata could see the slight panic in his eyes.

"But, my daughter can't be left on her own. She'd get into trouble."

"If I get you a babysitter, will you stay at work next week?" Neji asked. She could practically see his brain plotting.

"Yes, if I get a babysitter." Hinata nodded. "But it has to be someone I can trust."

"Done." Neji said with a small grin. "Bring your daughter in to work, I'll have someone in the building babysit."

"Okay." Hinata said warily.

"Take this to Sasuke, please." Neji held out a piece of paper, and Hinata grabbed it, and headed to the door.

She had nearly gotten there, when the door opened to reveal Naruto Uzumaki. Hinata gulped. Ever since their date five days ago, she had been avoiding him. He had gotten too close, and he was her boss. She didn't date her bosses.

She didn't even look up at him, but kept on walking, picking up speed. Naruto turned to let her by, and watched her walk.

He had been painting like crazy, staying up till after midnight for the last five nights. Each night he painted a picture of her. He didn't know what he was going to do with them. He knew he was going to give one to her, but if kept up this pace, his house would be full of paintings of a moon-eyed goddess.

"Naruto. I have a job for you." Neji said. Naruto turned, and blinked at him.

"But, Neji, I have a job." He flashed the older man a grin. "I'm your boss, remember."

"We're equals, you ass." Neji snapped, though his tone was slightly affectionate. "But I have a job for next week, since you don't do much but sit around and look like an idiot."

"Bite me, Hyuuga." Naruto intoned, sitting in one of the chairs. "What do you want me to do?"

"Baby-sit."

Before Naruto could reply, the door opened again, and Sasuke and Gaara walked in. Neji nodded at them, and turned back to Naruto.

"Who, why, and for how long?" Naruto asked, leaning back in his chair.

"My neice, because Hinata has to work, and for next week." Neji answered.

"What's he doing?" Sasuke asked, sitting in the other chair. Gaara leaned against the wall. Naruto had noticed that Gaara's eyes seemed to be more distant, flashing with anger.

"I'm babysitting next week apparently." Naruto told him. "babysitting Hinata's daughter."

"Cool." Sasuke said. Naruto noticed that his mind seemed to be on something else.

"What's going on?" Naruto asked.

"I broke up with Sakura." Sasuke said quietly. "I know you three didn't like her, and even my uncle didn't like her. So I figured I need to break it off."

"Wow, it took your uncle not liking her for you to come to your senses?" Naruto rolled his eyes. "Took you freaking long enough. I'm guessing she didn't take it well."

"Tears, yells, and even a threat." Sasuke answered.

"A threat?" Neji queried.

"Something about telling everyone I'm an asshole." Sasuke shrugged.

"As if they didn't know already." Neji and Naruto echoed each other. Gaara even smirked.

"Bite me, all of you." Sasuke snapped.

--

A few days later, Hinata and Lena were sitting in the old Charger on their way to Demon Eyes. Lena was complaining slightly about having to go to work with her mom, but Hinata was firmly explaining that she was going to be very busy with an important meeting.

"I will be working on something for Neji-nii-san, so I won't be able to embarrass you much. I don't know exactly who's going to be watching you, but I trust Neji-nii-san to choose someone I could trust."

"I know, Mom." Lena said, slightly kicking her backpack. "I'm just in a bad mood because Illiana-sensei assigned me an English assignment over the vacation."

Hinata blinked, glancing at her daughter. "Oh really, and what is that?"

"I have to write about what I am doing, with who, and if I'm doing anything special. The thing is, it has to be three pages, front and back, and I can't skip lines."

"I think I'm liking Illiana-sama." Hinata said with a grin. Lena shot her a glare, but Hinata ignored her. "We're here, come on." She pulled into her parking spot, and turned the car off. She grabbed her purse while Lena grabbed her bag. They climbed out of the car at the same time. Hinata locked the doors while Lena glared up at the sky.

The trip in the elevator was quiet. Lena did not seem impressed by the building or anything. Finally they were in the receptionist area of the trop floor.

"Hinata." Hinata turned to see Neji standing there. Lena shifted at her side, placing herself behind her mother. Hinata noticed, but didn't say anything about it.

"Hello, Neji-nii-sama" Hinata said with a smile. "May I ask who will be babysitting?"

Neji just smiled, and Hinata frowned. She didn't like that smile. It made her think that her cousin was up to something. Suddenly, an idea flashed through her head, and a disapproving look crossed her face.

"Jerk.' She muttered. "Come on Lena, we need to talk to someone."

"He's in his office!" Neji called after her. "After you're done, I need you to be in my office."

"Yes, sir." Hinata said, and led Lena through the hall to the office. She passed Rebecca, and ignored the nasty look. Lena, though, was intrigued.

"Mom, why was she glaring at you?"

"Nothing, Lena.' Hinata said, stopping in front of the door. She took a deep breath, and opened the door.

She hadn't expected a lot, but she didn't expect to him sitting at his desk, glaring so intently at a Nintendo DS.

"You think you want some of this, Bakura?" He muttered, not noticing them. "Bring it on! You can't beat my Dark Dreadroute! WHAT! Serktsu Armor! You son-of-a-monkey's-uncle!"

Hinata shook her head. How could she have been thinking of ever going out with such an immature person?

"Hinata, close the door, please?" His voice cut through her thoughts, and she looked at him. He was still glaring at the game.

"I have to speak with you." HInata said quietly.

Naruto nodded, and turned the game off. "I was losing anyways." He said, grinning up at her. He gave Lena a smile too. "What's up?"

"I know that Neji asked you to take care of Lena. I want to thank you, and let you know some rules." Hinata watched him as she spoke. He seemed to be paying attention. "Limited sugar, nothing dangerous, and Lena has homework. Make sure she at least starts on it today."

Lena let out a groan.

Naruto laughed slightly. "Don't you hate that?" He asked the girl, and she nodded reluctantly.

"Okay, well, then I'm going." Hinata hesitated at the door, and looked back.

"I'll be fine." Lena said, smiling at her mother. "Can't make any promises about Card-games boy over there."

"Card-games boy?" Naruto asked himself blinking. Hinata laughed quietly, and left.

Lena turned to Naruto. "Hi." She said, annoyed.

Naruto grinned. "Hi." He answered her. "Now what homework assignment do you have to do?"

Lena sighed, and sat in one of the chairs opposite Naruto's desk. "I have to write about my Spring Break, three pages, front and back."

Naruto looked shocked. "Geez, what is you teacher, evil?"

Lena smirked. "I think so, but I'm not sure. Illiana-sensei is nice most of the time, but she likes us to broaden our horizens too much."

"That sucks." Naruto said. "But look on the bright side!"

"What?"

"You're going to have the coolest report. How many kids can say that they went to work with their mother, and met an owner of Demon Eyes Inc.?" Naruto said smugly.

"My friends aren't going to believe it. I mean, they barely believe that my mom works here." Lena said.

"That sucks."

But before Lena could answer, there was a knock on the door. "Yeah?" Naruto called, looking up. The door opened, and Rebecca stuck her head in.

"Uchiha-sama wished to speak with you." She said, ignoring the child in the seat.

"Okay." He glanced at Lena. "Will you be alright for a few minutes. You can play on the computer if you want."

"I'll be fine.' She said, nodding. Naruto smiled at her, and rose to leave. Lena slipped past the desk, and grinned at the computer. The pictures on the corner of the desk caught her attention, and she studied them.

One was of a beautiful blonde woman standing beside a man with a lot of white hair. They were laughing, a sake bottle in each hand, and seemed to be having fun, despite the fact that they looked old. And drunk

The next picture held three men. The one on the right was tall, with silver hair sticking straight up and a mask covering his face. The middle one was shorter, dark haired with a scar running across his nose. The one on the left had big aviator goggles on, his hair dark as well. In the background, Lena could make out a couple of laughing woman.

The third was the most interesting. It was the oldest picture, having a slight sepia tint to it. It held a red haired woman sitting in a hospital bed, sunlight streaming around her. A baby was settled in the woman's hands, as the woman looked out a window.

Something about the last picture seemed so sad, and Lena turned to the computer quickly. She woke the screen up, and moved to the internet. Clicking on the icon, she navigated to her email.

Signing in, something went wrong. A pop-up screen flashed across the screen, and something downloaded. Lean gasped, as a little picture danced across her screen.

Yells could be heard from outside. "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT?" "WHY IS A CREATURE DANCING ON MY SCREEN?" "WHAT IS GOING ON!!"

"_UCHIHA! FIX THIS!_" A deep yell roared through the building, and everything went silent.

Lena looked back to the screen to see a little fox and a little raccoon thing dancing the Macarena on her screen.

_Mom's going to slaughter me, _She thought, and laid her head down on the desk, fighting not to cry.


	24. Mexican Dancing Animals

**BB: Second chapter in 24 hours, Hope this makes up for such a long wait. **

**Illi: What got you out from under the bed?**

**BB: Alle telling me that if I didn't get out, I was dead. **

**Illi: Yeah, I'd get out too. **

**BB: So would anyone else. Peoples, I only own Rebecca, Lena, and the Mexican dancing Animals. The rest are porperty of Kishimoto-sama. BOW DOWN TO HIM!! **

**Illi: -sigh- Read and reveiw please.**

* * *

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT!?" Neji yelled, glaring at the dancing little fox on his screen. Hinata winced.

"WHY IS THERE A CREATURE DANCING ON MY SCREEN?" Rebecca screeched.

"WHAT IS GOING ON?" Karin screamed.

"_UCHIHA, FIX THIS!" _Gaara's roar echoed through the floor, and everyone was silent, frozen. Naruto actually hit the ground, afraid for his life. It wasn't often the Gaara yelled like that, and it was scary.

Sasuke ran out of his office, alarm on his face. "What?" He asked. He stopped, looking down at Naruto on the floor. Naruto was laying there, hands over his head. "Naruto?" Sasuke asked, fighting not to laugh.

"Gaara, mad." Naruto squeaked. He looked up through his hands. "Gaara, yell."

"Uzumaki, get up." Gaara ordered, his voice dark with anger. Naruto glanced over to Gaara's feet next to his head. He scrambled up, standing, brushing imaginary dirt off his clothes.

"I wasn't scared." Naruto muttered. "What's going on?" He asked.

"Some kind of virus was downloaded onto our server." Gaara said. His aquamarine eyes flickered to Uchiha. "Fix it." He demanded.

"I will." Sasuke said, holding his hands up. "Chill, Subaku. Now what is the virus doing?"

"A fox and a raccoon are doing the Macarena on the computer screen." Neji said, walking up to join them.

"Hmm, let me go check it out." Sasuke turned to Naruto. "Go send a memo down saying not to panic about the little dancing animals. It don't need a riot."

"Got it." Naruto said. He turned, moving quickly to his office. He slipped in, and saw Lena with tears pouring down her face.

"Lena?" He asked, slightly worried.

"I'm sooo sorry!" She cried, looking up at him. "I was just checking my email, and then something happened, and it's all my fault!" She laid her head on his desk, sniffling.

'Damn Murphy' he thought darkly. "It's okay, Lena. Sasuke will fix it, and everything will be alright." He moved forward, and glanced at the computer screen. "Wow, that fox dances better then me." He said, blinking.

Lena let out a little choking laugh. "Mom's going to kill me."

"No she's not." He reassured. He grabbed the phone. "Be quiet for a moment." He ordered, and flipped the phone onto the speaker setting.

"_Everyone, this is Naruto Uzumaki. I'm here to tell you not to worry about the new creatures on your screen. It's a little mishap with a new screensaver for everyone, and it got a little out of hand. It should be fixed momentarily. Please be patient." _His voice rang through the entire building. Lena lifted her head to blink at him.

"Screensaver mishap?" She asked.

"Yeah." Naruto nodded. "I always wanted Mexican dancing animals on my computer, didn't you?" Lena shook her head, but smiled slightly.

The door swung open, and Hinata stood there, her eyes wide. "Don't tell me." She moaned, and Lena winced.

"It's fine, Hinata!." Naruto said cheerfully. "Sasuke will fix it, and I'm sure it isn't as bad as spilling coffee all over my computer."

Hinata flushed, and looked down. Lena looked curiously between them. Naruto grinned, and moved to the door. He stopped by Hinata, and leaned down to whisper in her ear.

"Be nice to her." He murmured, causing Hinata to blush even darker. "She's terrified already." Then he moved around them, and headed down to Sasuke's office.

"How bad?" He asked as he walked in.

"Not bad at all." Sasuke said, his fingers flying across the keyboard. "It's just a little screen thing. As far as I can tell, there's no Trojan horse, no phishing virus, nothing. It's just a cosmetic thing."

"When can you get it fixed." Neji snarled.

Sasuke lifted his eyes to level a glare at Neji. "It'll take me five more minutes until I'm finished." He said sharply. "Be lucky I'm that good."

Neji just glared at him, and turned to walk away. Naruto watched him leave, shaking his head.

"Who peed in his coffee?" He asked the air. Gaara and Sasuke ignored him. Naruto shrugged. "So, it won't take long to fix. That's good."

"Yes, wonderful." Gaara muttered, his voice dripping sarcasm. Naruto winced, and glanced at him. Then he turned and walked away.

Gaara was too scary nowadays.

--

"Everything's fixed!" Naruto chirped as he walked back into his office. Lena looked up relieved. Hinata sighed.

"Is she in trouble?" Hinata asked quietly.

"Nope, no damage done, just a couple annoyed people." Naruto said grinning. "They'll get over it too."

"Good." Hinata murmured. "I have to go back to work. Behave, please." She shot Lena a look, and Lena shrunk down into the chair. Hinata nodded at Naruto, and left.

"Well, that was fun." Naruto said, glancing at Lena. She still looked miserable.

"No it wasn't." Lena muttered.

"Probably not, but it made checked to see if everyone was on their toes. And Sasuke fixed it." Naruto moved to his desk.

"Sasuke is the guy with the hairdo that looks like a duck-butt, right?" Lena asked.

Naruto laughed. "I always thought his hair looked like a chicken's butt, personally, but yeah, that's him."

"Okay." Her answer was muted.

"Come on, cheer up!" Naruto said, looking at her. "It could always be worse!"

"How?"

"You could be in big trouble. The virus could've been a lot worse. You could've crashed our servers. There are a thousand possibilities."

Lena rolled her eyes. "You've made me feel sooo much better."

"That's my job!" He smiled.

"You're too happy." She muttered.

"I'd rather be happy, then depressed. Been there, done that, bought the t-shirt and snow globe." He said with a shrug. Lena snickered. "See, I'm getting to you!"

Lena sighed. "Yeah, slightly."

"Good. Now, I'm bored." He moved to stare at the ceiling. "You ever play chess?"

"I was the champion at my school chess competition." She said. "Why?"

"Because I have a set, and I figure it's the safest thing to do." He looked down at her. "Can't have you blowing my playstation up."

Lena stuck her tongue out at him, and he laughed.

Soon they were both sitting on the floor, staring at a chessboard. Lena snickered at him, and easily took his rook with her queen.

"Thank you." He said with a brilliant grin, and took her queen out with a knight.

"NO!" Lena yelled, and groaned. She sighed, and looked back at the board. "Here!" And she took his knight with her bishop.

"Checkmate." He said, moving his second rook into place. Her king was cornered by his rook, a pawn, and his queen.

"WHAT!" She cried in shock.

"Yep, I rock." Naruto said, and laughed as he received a glare.


	25. Hana

**BB: A quick author note, because I have to go. Yeah for school. bleh**

* * *

"ha-ha, I win again!" Lena laughed, jumping up and down in a circle. Naruto stuck his tongue out at the young girl, fighting not to laugh.

"Fine, fine, Midget-hime. You win. I told you I wouldn't win at DDR. But, if I remember correctly, I can get double your score on any song on Guitar Hero." Naruto said.

Lena stopped jumping, and turned to him, shooting him a glare. Naruto laughed.

"Come on, Midget-hime, it's time that we start on that paper. If you don't get it about half-way done, your mom isn't only going to kill you, but me too. And my face is too pretty to be disconnected from my body."

Lena giggled at the outrageous statement, and then sighed. "Do we have to?" She asked, her voice slightly whiny.

"Yes, midget-hime." Naruto moved to turn off the playstation. "It's Friday. It's need to get done."

"Yes, sir." Lena muttered, and grabbed her backpack. She sat in the chair behind the desk, and scooted closer to the desk.

--

"Neji-nii-sama. Is that all?" Hinata asked, glancing at her cousin. He was grinning widely, a sign that the meeting with Chunin Publishing went well. Hinata was proud of herself that she had been a part of it all.

"Yes, Hina, that's everything." Neji was close to skipping, Hinata noticed. She also noticed that he called her Hina, which made her smile a little.

Neji stopped short, his eyes wide. Hinata stopped, glancing at him. "What?" She asked. She followed his gaze, and her smile faded.

Hanabi was standing outside his office, tapping her foot.

"Crap." Hinata whispered.

--

"How do you spell 'Imbecile?" Lena asked, glancing up. Naruto looked at her.

"It depends on the context. If you're talking about Neji, Sasuke, or Gaara, it's I-m-b-e-c-i-i-l-e. If you're talking about me, it's w-o-n-d-e-r-f-ul. Or a-w-e-s-o-m-e. All depends on the context." He said, grinning slightly.

Lena rolled her eyes, fighting not to smile. "You are soo hilarious." She muttered, turning back to her paper.

"You aren't really putting imbecile in your paper, are you?" Naruto questioned.

"No, just wanted to see if you could spell it." Lena said with a shrug.

"So, how is the report going?" He asked.

"Not bad, I guess. I got past the first day, which was definitely the most exciting. Now I'm just saying that you suck at DDR."

"Don't forget to add your awful playing of the guitar." Naruto said. "People must know I can beat you at something."

"Okay, okay, I'll add the Guitar Hero." Lena muttered. "You're no fun."

Naruto looked shocked. "I'm am a lot of fun!" he said. "I am tons of fun! Just because you're a sore loser!"

"I am not a sore loser!" Lena shot back.

"Are too."

"Am not."

Are too."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Am too!"

"Are not." Naruto blinked. "Crap!"

Lena grinned smugly. "I win again."

Naruto sighed, glaring at her. "I don't like you." He muttered.

"I know." Lena said. "It's hard to like perfection."

--

"Hanabi, to what do I owe the pleasure?" Neji asked, stepping forward. Hanabi glanced at him, but her eyes slid behind him, and looked at Hinata. Hinata fought not to wince under her younger sister's gaze.

"I heard that you hired the disgrace of the family." Hanabi said, sounding almost exactly like her father. "I wanted to know if you didn't get the order that no major company was supposed to hire her."

Neji's eyes went cold. Hinata flushed with a mixture of embarrassment, anger, and frustration. Why couldn't her father understand anything?

"I do not believe that is any of your business." Neji said, his voice icy.

"I don't really care," Hanabi said, a grin crossing her face. "I really don't see why you hired her. It's not like she has any use."

"Hanabi, if you going to keep insulting her, leave." Neji snapped. "It's extremely annoying."

Hanabi glared at him. Hinata lifted her eyes from the ground, and looked at her younger sister. Something didn't look right to her, and she realized what it was.

Hanabi usually favored chaos in her outfits. She liked short skirts in wild colors, layered shirts that stood out in a crowd, and the weirdest shoed Hinata had ever seen. She loved her hair to be crazy, looking wild beyond belief.

Today, Hanabi was dressed in black slacks, and a black blazer over a lavender undershirt. She was wearing sensible black shoes, and her hair was straightened to drape down her back.

"What happened to you?" Hinata blurted out, before she could help herself. Neji and Hanabi looked at her.

"Excuse me?" Hanabi asked, her eyebrows arching.

"Perhaps we should speak in the office." Neji murmured. Both girls ignored him.

"Your clothes, your hair, everything. It's different, changed. What happened?" Hinata asked again, her hands waving with her words.

Hanabi blinked at her. "I changed." She said sharply. "What did you expect when you disgraced everyone, and I had to take your place?"

Hinata stared at her. "Take my place? As what, the quiet, useless, embarrassing daughter?" The volume of Hinata's voice started rising, and Hanabi took a step back. "The one who should be more like Hanabi, be louder, be more then what she was? I didn't have a place there, I never did!" Hinata shouted the last sentence, and stopped, her breath coming out quicker then normal.

"Hina-" Neji started, but Hinata wasn't finished.

"If I had a place there, Hana, I would've never been kicked out or disowned. They didn't care about me. And you took my place? I hope you enjoy it, because I never did." Hinata's voice was back to it's usual quiet tone.

Hanabi was silent. She couldn't seem to be able to meet Hinata's eyes.

Hinata felt guilty about yelling at her younger sister. It wasn't right. Hanabi didn't deserve to be yelled at about their father's idiocy. Hinata sighed.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. She took the few steps forward, and kissed her sister's cheek. Hanabi held still, allowing her to do it. Staying close, Hinata whispered softly in her sister's ear, "I know you hate me, Hana, but if you need anything, I'm here for you. Anything at all. You can call me whenever you need me, I will be here."

Hinata didn't look at her sister's face, but slipped backwards, and headed towards Naruto's office. She needed her daughter.

--

"Okay, I'm half-way done. Can we go back to the DDR now?" Lena glanced at Naruto, and blinked.

Naruto was laying with his head on the desk, dead asleep. His mouth was open slightly, his eyes fluttering as though he was dreaming.

Lena sighed under her breath, and went back to her report. She didn't want to turn on the video game, just in case it woke him up. He had seemed to be exhausted to her the past few days. After years of watching out for her mother, Lena knew that it was best to let the adults sleep.

The door opened, and Lena looked up. Her mother slipped into the room, and turned. Lena pressed a finger to her lips, and pointed at Naruto. Hinata glanced at the man, and her face softened.

Lena watched her mother, as Hinata walked towards the desk. She sat in the extra chair, and Lena noticed that her eyes never left Naruto's sleeping face.

_Mom likes Naruto!, _Lena realized. Her mom did need a nice guy, and they didn't come nicer then Naruto Uzumaki. She mentally grinned.

This was going to be fun.


	26. Kono

**VIv: Wow, it took you long enough. **

**BB: I know. How sad it is that I haven't updated since September. Of course during Novemeber I was doing NaNoWriMo. Other then that, the only excuse I have is Writer's block. **

**SHay: This is an interesting chapter though. It introduces a really fun charrie, Konohamaru. I like Kono**

**Viv: I thought you had a thing with Gaara?**

**Shay: I do, but Kono's fun to annoy. NAyways, BB doesn't own anything. **

**BB: Yeah, so please read. **

* * *

Hanabi sighed as she rode the elevator down. She hadn't expected that from her sister. She really hadn't expected anything from the older girl.

Hana could remember when her sister would always take the blame for something Hana did. She could remember when Hinata would sneak ice cream into Hana's room. She could remember when Hinata would give up her happiness for her.

_How did this happen_? she thought sharply, slamming her fist against the wall of the elevator. How did she end up all alone? How did she end up without anyone, but her father? And now her father wants to give her to the highest bidder? How did this happen?

The elevator pinged, bringing Hanabi's attention to the doors. Her back straightened as the door opened into the lobby. She strode through the doors, and the lobby as if she owned it. She exited the building with an air of dignity that was impossible for anyone to imitate. It was pure Hanabi Hyuuga.

She made her way to the parking garage, fishing her keys out of her pocketbook. She drove a Porsche Boxster 987; candy apple red, convertible, and was just like her, flashy and attention-getting. Or at least it was like her, before her sister left, and her father said that she couldn't be like that anymore.

She sighed again, the exhale of breath leaving her shoulders slumped. No one was in the garage, witnessing her weakness, or else she wouldn't have done such a thing. Appearances were everything in her life.

She shook off the cloud of darkness, and continued to her car. She froze though when she saw a man standing, leaning against the door of her Boxster. He was her age, tall, with spiky brown hair. Though she couldn't see them, she knew that his eyes were a memorizing onyx color, but she really hated to admit that. She knew who he was, as he was a constant annoyance in her life. A messenger bag was slung over his shoulder, which was where he kept his notepad and tape recorder.

She stepped closer to her car, about to snarl at him, when his head snapped up. _He could be a freaking ninja_, she swore mentally.

"So I was right!" He yelled, grinning a mischievous grin. "I knew you would be the only person driving this expensive gaudy toy."

"Shut up, Sarutobi." She hissed, glaring viciously. "Get off my car."

"Now, Ms. Hyuuga, I believe I've told you to call me Konohamaru." The man said in a teasing tone, not moving.

She stormed up towards him, stopping only a foot away. Her fists were clenched at her sides, her temper rising to a dangerous level. It really hadn't been a good day, not with the news she had learned already this morning. Then she had to get yelled at by her quiet sister and didn't even get the chance to talk to her cousin. She was ticked, and he wasn't making it better.

"Get. Off. My. Car." She forced out. He blinked at her. She watched his grin widen.

"Tough day, Hanabi?" He asked. "I could kiss you, make you feel better."

"How many times do I have to say it, Sarutobi. I don't like you. Even if you weren't a slimy reporter for Konoha News Journal, I still wouldn't like you." Hanabi yelled. "You are worse then the scum on the bottom of my boot!"

"Ouch." Konohamaru mockingly flinched. "I'd be hurt if you actually meant that."

Hanabi gaped at him. "Why do you think I don't think that. I hate you!"

"No you don't, Hanabi." Kono murmured, pushing himself off of the car. "You don't hate me, even though you wish you do."

Hanabi rolled her eyes, tilting her head to shot him a dark glare. "How can I not hate you? You're a reporter, I'm an heiress. Worse enemies. You constantly harass me. I'm seriously thinking about signing a restraining order. And now, I see that you stalk me, or how else did you know I was here?"

"I didn't." He said, his grin shifting into a smirk. "I came here to talk to a man on the top floor about a pink haired accusation. I was just walking by, and saw your car and figured I had enough time. I could wait for you to come down. I know that you aren't on the best terms with your cousin, so I figured it wouldn't be a long meeting."

Hanabi blinked at him. He was here, on the worse day of her life, by coincidence? Did the deities of the stars hate her, or what.

"Figures," She muttered. She looked up at him, and the fight went out of her. A sigh escaped her lips, and she suddenly felt tired. All she wanted to do was go home, and hide in her bed. "Move." She said, her voice sounding exhausted, though to her ears, it sounded defeated.

She glanced up to see concern flitting behind his dark eyes. "You okay?" he asked, actually sounding concerned.

"I'm fine." She snapped, not wanting to see her weakness. "Once you get the hell out of my way, and let me go home, I'll be even better."

"okay, Hana." Konohamaru said, sidestepping out of the way. "Don't want to see you sick." He grinned. "I mean, who else would I stalk?" he whispered in her ear as he passed her.

She whirled to scream something extremely rude, but he was already gone. She gave a huff, and viciously unlocked her door, ripped it open, and threw herself inside the car. She slammed the door closed, and glared at her steering wheel.

Anger, frustration, helplessness, hopelessness, and of course the feeling of stupidity swirled inside of her. SHE HATED IT!! She slammed her hand against the steering wheel, over and over again, screaming her anger. She was so focused on inflicting the damage upon her car, that she never noticed the tears running down her cheeks.

---

Hinata sighed, leaning back to stare at the ceiling. She was sitting with Lena and Naruto in Naruto's office. Lena was finishing her report, and Naruto was snorting in his sleep, which pretty much left her to her thoughts.

_What did Hanabi want?_ She wondered. What could've driven her independent sister to speak to Neji? What could've happened?

Hinata really didn't want to know. It had to be something terrible, something that not even Neji could handle. She just hoped her sister would be okay. She may not get along with the girl, but she was more important then almost anything. On Hinata's list of people she would die for, Hanabi tied with Neji for second.

The door to the office slipped open, and Hinata turned to see a tall boy with spiky brown hair peek in. He blinked at her, and then his black eyes settled on Naruto. He smirked, and slipped into the room. Hinata rose, but the boy waved her away, walking silently towards Naruto. Lena also looked up, watching the new person.

The boy made his way through the office, and stood a few feet away from Naruto's snoring figure. His smirk widened, and he inhaled deeply. Before Hinata could stop him, he yelled.

"UZUMAKI, YOU'RE SLEEPING ON THE JOB!!!"

Naruto jolted up, and flew to his feet. He caught his foot on the leg of his chair, and slammed against the ground hard. He moaned, and his sky blue eyes shot to the new boy, killing intent evident in them.

"_Konohamaru,_" He growled darkly, slowly lifting himself up. "I'd run."

"Yeah, yeah, Nii-san." The boy, Konohamaru, said with a lazy wave of his hand. "You terrify me."

"I should. What the hell are you doing here?" Naruto asked, on his feet now.

"About to talk to Uchiha about Ms. Haruno." Konohamaru said with a shrug. He glanced over at Hinata. "You're Hinata Hyuuga right? I saw your sister in the parking lot. She didn't look too happy."

"Please don't tell me that she was the girl you've been whining about!" Naruto moaned, tilting his head back to stare at the ceiling. "If it is, I'm kicking your butt."

Hinata's eyes passed between the two men, and she blinked. Lena just leaned back, grinning.

Kohohamaru glared at Naruto. "Nii-san, number one, I don't whine. Number two, why would you kick my butt?"

"Because, Hanabi Hyuuga is bad news. No offense, Hinata." Naruto said, tilting his head to smile at Hinata. He remembered the last person to speak badly about the younger Hyuuga. "She'd chew you up, and spit you out, hardened reporter or not."

"No she wouldn't. I'll have you know, Hanabi Hyuuga has a soft spot for me." Konohamaru grinned. "She thinks I'm hot."

Naruto bended over, laughing hard. "Yeah, right!"

Hinata smiled at the two's antics. "I highly doubt that Hana thinks you're hot. I have to agree with Naruto-sama on this."

Konohamaru shot her an exasperated look. "Figures you'd be on his side. Anyways, I've got to ask you something. What's going on with your sister?" His look switched to an interested look, and Hinata remembered one of the previous comments.

"You're a reporter, aren't you?" She asked slowly.

"Yes, I'm a reporter, for the Konoha News Journal. My uncle owns the newspaper. But still, what's going on with your sister? Off the record." Konohamaru said with a shrug.

"I don't know." Hinata admitted. "I didn't know that she was acting strangely"

"Yeah, she has to be. She was here, no doubt to speak with her cousin, and she seemed to be in a rotten mood. Not to mention, at one point in her conversation with me, she seemed to drop her usual attitude, and she sounded exhausted."

"Exhausted?" Hinata questioned, blinking.

"Yeah, tired. And I have no doubt you know that it must be something big to make Hanabi drop her mask." Konohamaru sighed, and shook his head. "Whatever it is, it's bad. I'll keep my ear to the ground though, about what's happening at Hyuuga Company."

Hinata watched the boy. "You care." She murmured. Konohamaru turned to her.

"About Hanabi?" He asked, blinked. "Yeah, a little. She's interesting, and fun as hell to annoy." A slow smirk crossed his face.

"You know, Hiashi is trying to overpower Demon Eyes." Naruto pointed. Lena was still sitting at the desk, watching the exchange, slightly confused but extremely interested. "They're working to take over Mist beforehand."

"I'll keep an eye out." Konohamaru said with a nod. "I'll even do some digging, see what I can't get. Aren't you glad you have a reporter for a friend?" He asked, glancing at Naruto.

"Actually I am. Now, why don't you bug Sasuke, since you woke me up from my nap."

"Fine, I'm off." Konohamaru walked towards the door, and turned. "It was nice to meet you Ms. Hyuuga. See ya later, bro."

"See ya, Kono." Naruto waved as Konohamaru walked out. When the door snapped shut, Naruto stretched sighing. "Love the dork, but man he's annoying."

"Is he really your brother?" Lena asked from her place behind the desk. Naruto turned to look at her.

"No, he isn't. His grandfather is a friend of my grandmother. Kakashi is a buddy of Asuma too, Konohamaru's uncle."

"Oh." Lena turned to Hinata. "Is this Hanabi woman really your sister?" She asked, tilting her head. Hinata winced.

"Yes, she is. But she doesn't like me much." Hinata muttered.

"I think that's the understatement of the year, Hinata." Naruto muttered under his breath, settling back in his chair.

---

Sasuke's finger flew furiously across the keyboard, as codes and information spun itself onto the screen. He had an entire division of computer nerds to create these programs, but what was the fun in that?

A knock sounded at his door, and he looked up. "COme in." He called, pulling his hands up to crack his knuckles.

The door opened to reveal the brat that use to constantly follow Naruto around. Sasuke knew that kid had now made a name for himself as the best Journalist in the Konoha News Journal.

"What do you want, Konohamaru?" Sasuke asked, leaning back.

"An interview." Konohamaru said, stepping all the way into the room. "It's about some nasty little comments that one Sakura Haruno has made about you."

"What kind of comments?" Sasuke questioned, interested.

"Well, some comments should not be said in proper company, but mostly it centered around, and I quote "Sasuke Uchiha is a chauvinistic asshole who wouldn't know a real woman if she danced in front of him naked." Konohamaru grinned. "I thought it was slightly poetic, really."

Sasuke sighed. "I knew she was more trouble then she was worth." He muttered.

"Probably, but that's what you get when you date needy movie stars. Look on the bright side, at least it wasn't Ino Yamanaka. The last guy she went out with had to leave the country for the fear that she'd find him and castrate him."

"True. Sit down, Kono." Sasuke waved towards the chair in front of him. "THink an interview with me will make the front page?"

"Of the paper, nah, but of the Style page, definitely." a sly evil looking smirk slowly slid across Konohamaru's face. He reached into his messenger bag, and pulled out his tape recorder and his notepad. Pulling a pen out of his shirt pocket, he clicked it. His black eyes flickered to Sasuke. "Let's begin."


	27. Realization

**A/N: Here is the newest chapter. I will re-write the story as planned, but I will be posting it under a new Story titled "Demon Eyes: Reloaded". Just ignore the blatant Matrix title rip-off. I'm going to continue with the story as originally planned and written. I hope you like it. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. **

* * *

Hinata slipped into Naruto's office Monday, and blinked at him. He was seated at his desk, reading the paper. It wasn't the fact that he was reading the paper, it was the huge vicious fox-like smile that crossed his features.

"Interesting story?" Hinata asked softly, stepping towards the desk. Naruto's blue eyes flickered to her, and Hinata could see a flash of vindictive pleasure in their blue depths, before it flickered away.

"Yep, really interesting. What's up?" Naruto tilted his head, a real grin playing on his lips. Hinata laid down the folder, and fought her heart to stop beating so hard. Lately, she was acting like an overgrown schoolgirl around him. It was foolish, and she utterly hated the feeling.

"Neji-nii-san wants these signed by noon." She murmured, nodding down. The folder was thick, and Naruto shot it a glare. He grabbed it and flipped it open, giving an annoyed sigh.

"I think he's trying to kill me," He muttered.

"I don't think so, but knowing Neji-nii-san, death by paperwork seems likely." Hinata said dryly. Naruto looked up at her, and laughed. Hinata's heart skipped a few beats, making her flush. He didn't notice though, looking back down at the papers.

"Yeah, that is Neji's MO." Naruto shook his head. "Spring Break is over, huh?"

"Yes sir, and I thank you for watching her." Hinata said. "Lena wanted me to tell you thank you. She had fun, and she thinks she had the best report in the entire Freshman class."

"Really?" Naruto grinned widely, looking nothing more then a giant kid. "Tell her that she's welcome here at any time. No matter what. I had fun too. She's a smart kid."

"Too smart" Hinata agreed with a nod. She glanced at the clock and sighed. "I have to get back to work. Excuse me." She bowed slightly and walked out, trying to force the blush away. She didn't want to let him know how she felt. She knew he had a problem with the way Rebecca threw herself at him, and she didn't want to be like that.

Not that she was brave enough to throw herself at a man, but she felt herself falling into a hole. It had started when she had gone to the party with him. Naruto Uzumaki was sweet, kind, and even a little mysterious behind a boyish, childish exterior. He was bright and sunny, and she had never thought that she would ever fall for a man like that. She had been fighting it still, knowing that he was her boss and her cousin's best friend. The last week, the way he had treated Lena, had hammered the last nail in that proverbial coffin.

She slipped into the break room, letting out a breathe of relief that it was empty. She sat down at the single table, and slammed her forehead onto the tabletop.

"Ow," She breathed. She couldn't lie to herself anymore.

She was in love with Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

Naruto was in a good mood. Actually, it was a great mood. It was for an awful reason, and he wondered slightly about his own vindictive nature, but it didn't make a difference. He was still in an excellent mood. He had once heard the proverb 'What goes around, comes around'. Finally, karma was kicking in.

He grinned down at his paper, the headline blaring out at him, 'SAKURA HARUNO: As sweet as we though?'.

He made a mental note to do something nice for Konohamaru later.

The article itself was pure gold: _We all know Sakura Haruno. Famous for her leading roles in movies _Clash in the Land of Snow _, _The Will of Fire, _and _Fading to Black, _she's a common name in your average movie-loving household. In her personal life, she's been seen with the ever loved Sasuke Uchiha. _

_Most don't know, that she isn't all she seems. This journalist must give Ms. Haruno credit though. She is skilled in the art of acting. So much so, that she is able to act her way through life. Sources, and even personal experiences with the beautiful woman, make it clear; that sugar-sweet exterior is not the true Sakura Haruno. _

_What has brought this unflattering light on Ms. Haruno, you may ask? The current breakup between her and Sasuke Uchiha mostly. Certain accusations against Mr. Uchiha has unearthed not only Ms. Haruno's true nature, but certain past scandals that had never made it to the public eye. _

_The most shocking, is the fact that Ms. Haruno has used one of Mr. Uchiha's best and closest friends to get close to Mr. Uchiha. This friend has declined to speak about the experience, but eyewitnesses and close friends state that it was a rough time. Ms. Haruno used this man's kindness and feelings against him, for her own purposes. The only question this journalist could think of asking was "Why?" No one honestly knows. _

"_I know that Uchiha had no clue," One close source, who asked to remain unnamed, commented. "Uchiha cannot take liars and people who use others for their own personal gain. He has a personal code, and what Haruno did would _never_ be tolerated." _

_I think that it is obvious. Ms. Haruno's relationship with Mr. Uchiha is broked beyond repair. We can only hope that Mr. Uchiha finds a better person next time. _

Naruto smirked, though he was slightly uneasy about the fact that his relationship with Sakura had been told. Of course, he hadn't been named, but still, it wouldn't take Sasuke long to realize who it was. Naruto had been first on the 'Sakura-is-a-bitch" train, and the only close friends that Sasuke has ever had was Naruto, Gaara, and Neji.

Naruto was curious as to who that "close source" was. It almost sounded like Gaara, but Gaara wasn't really in the mood to deal with Konohhamaru. Ever since the party, it was obvious that the man was on a short fuse. Poor Matsuri was on pins and needles as well, trying not to attract her boss's wrath. If Naruto didn't think it would do more damage then good, he would've sent Gaara home already. Or have called Temari.

He was still considering calling Temari.

The door opened and he glance up and almost gulped. The Uchiha Death Glare was not a pleasant thing to be receiving.

"Yes, Teme?" Naruto grinned, though it was slightly hesitant.

"Dobe," Sasuke growled, storming in and slamming a paper onto Naruto's desk. Naruto sighed, glancing down at the headline.

"Kono did pretty good with that article, huh?" he asked calmly.

"Dobe, when the hell did you have a relationship with Sakura?" The question was quiet, but there was mudering intent behind it. Naruto winced.

"College, but it's not important. It wasn't important then either."

"You should've told me."

"I should've?" Naruto looked his best friend in the eye. "Why? So you could ruin a relationship that could've made you happy? That made you happy. If I'd told you, it could've made things tense between us. Besides, she truly loved you. There was a difference with her feelings for you, then what she was feeling for me."

"She lied to you and me." Sasuke snapped. "That's why!"

"Nah." Naruto shrugged and leaned back. "It wasn't worth it. It's not worth it now to drudge it up. Nobody even knew about, except for maybe Gaara. It wasn't important."

Sasuke glared, fists clenching and unclenching at his side for a moment. Naruto waited quietly, not breaking eye contact. Finally, Sasuke sighed, and the fight left him. He settled into the chair across the desk from Naruto.

"I hate you, Dobe," He muttered quietly.

"That's what you always say when I make sense!" Naruto laughed. Sasuke ignored him, turing his attention to the papers strewn across the desk.

"What's this?" He asked, nodding.

Naruto grumbled. "Something Neji wanted me to sign. I haven't even started."

"Lazy dobe," Sasuke smirked. He rose. "I'll just leave you to your work." He began to leave.

"Evil!" Naruto whined. He grew solemn for a moment though, "Has Gaara changed any?"

Sasuke paused. "He's still the same he's been for the last two weeks. He's not better or worse."

"Dammit" Naruto cursed.

"I don't think this is anything you can help with, Naruto," Sasuke looked back. "Probably be best to just drop it. And do _not _call Temari. I don't think she can help with this."

"F-ing Uchihas and their mind reading powers." Naruto sighed and nodded. "Got it."

Sasuke smirked as he left.


End file.
